The Confidantes or A Confidante for Kara
by Excel Aunt
Summary: All character story told over the episode "Cure" -Kara/Clark/Chloe are the main characters, story has a pro-Chlark twist. This story was written over summer hiatus between Season 7 and Season 8.
1. Kara

**Kara's Wish**

Kara Zor-El Kent walked a human's pace into the barn where she found her cousin Clark grooming the riding horses. He spoke softly and reassuringly to the four-legged beasts. The animals on Earth were so strange in Kara's eyes. They looked like fantasy monsters from an unknown world. Ironically, she and Clark were the fantasy creatures. They didn't really belong on Earth. Clark left Krypton when he was a baby and had no memory of it, but she remembered her planet--with its glorious painted sky, shaded spectacularly with red, blue and white. Krypton was her home and Earth was their asylum.

She tried to tell Clark last night about how poor the sunsets were here. How Earth's tiny little moon looked pathetic. "Imagine Kal-El, the sky filled with twelve satellites, each unique, reflecting light from a red sun. One moon blue another yellow; together casting a green shadow on the horizon. I can't even begin to explain… That's our home--not this orangey-purple haze before you. It's nice, but not breathtaking."

"Kara, it sounds wonderful."

Kara heard the pity in his voice. "You should try to find beauty here now. Earth is your home. Krypton is gone."

"The plants are nice" Kara considered. "Much nicer than ice and crystal" Kara turned around to face Clark. "If Earth had Krypton's sky Kal-El, it would be the most beautiful planet in all twenty-eight galaxies."

"It's Clark."

"Sorry." She frowned at her cousin.

"No, I guess I should be more understanding. Losing everyone like you did--when Krypton exploded. I'd fall apart if I lost my friends and family. I'm not… that strong." Clark timidly touched her shoulder, which broke her posture. "No one is. Not even a Kryptonian."

Kara nodded, as a tear broke free from her eye. When she first emerged from her ship, she was so focused on the mission her father set out for her. She was angry and impatient. She offended people with quick conclusions. She was softening as she slowly accepted her reality.

As the horizon's edge tucked under the yellow sun, she realized that she missed Krypton and Kandor. She missed her friends, her betrothed, and her lover. She had spent a few months trying to show Clark human emotions were a waste, but, here she was, succumbing to an unknown beauty. That's when Clark left her in peace for the night. He knew she wouldn't cry in his presence, and she needed to cry. When he was out of sight, Kara produced tears so large she thought they'd flood this world. "So this is mourning," she thought, as the night began.

She had no one from her past to cling to. It was all starting to sink in. She wanted a friend of her own, someone that she could trust, someone that would put her first--and not Clark.

She clung to her wish night after night. If only she could talk to someone about her loss. Someone not so closely tied to Clark. She needed a different perspective. Clark had offered his friends to her--Lana, his lover, and Chloe, his best friend. They were very supportive of him--and, naturally, of her--but they seemed wary too--especially Chloe.

Kara liked Chloe's cousin, Lois, more. Lois was funny and wasn't so serious about things. Chloe and Lana expected her to be like Clark, and Clark inspired high expectations. He was, after all, their personal hero. He had used his alien talents to help Lana and Chloe so many times he'd lost count. Lana and Chloe idolized Clark because of his powers. That put enormous pressure on her, to live up to the same Kryptonian standards. As for Lois, she just tried to accept the people around her. Kara thought that if Lois had found her in tears, she'd learn everything about her.

Lois would understand what it's like to be uprooted and left in a place where you never intended to stay. She grew up in the military, shuttled around from base to base. Not able to make permanent friends, she became a quick and accurate judge of character. Lois could handle her secret, that she's an alien. Plus, she would have Chloe to help her adjust. Surely, Clark would be able to see that Lois is trustworthy and loyal to Chloe. Clark puts so much trust in Chloe. Why can't Lois be her Chloe? There was something reassuring in the idea that the alien cousins would trust the human ones. It could work.

But first, she had to prepare Clark for her decision. It was their ritual, to go to the barn and watch the sun go down. Their Kryptonian bodies needed the last extra feeding from the yellow sun, before the nightly fast. Afterword, Clark usually read a book or attended to something that needed mending in the barn. Sometimes Chloe would come over and they would talk in the loft, but her visits stopped once Lana returned. Tonight, Clark was grooming Buttercup because Lana had noticed a slight limp on her gait.

Bravely, Kara came closer to the horse Clark groomed. She mustered up her courage and pushed through her hesitation.

"Um, Clark? Can you show me how to do that? I want to learn--to help." Kara tried to sound bright. "The other night, we talked, I moped. You're a bad influence."

"There's nothing wrong with a little moping." Clark said. He was actually glad Kara mourned for Krypton. He smiled at her, before super-speeding to the north workbench to trade the currying-comb for another one. "I'm almost done with Buttercup." Clark finished brushing the beast and pulled the hoof pick from his apron's pocket. He lifted up her front right foot, pulled the thrush out, and inspected the sole. "Lana's pretty picky about Storm. I'd need to talk to her first about letting you groom him. Besides, you don't have to do chores. Lois lived her for a year and never did chores."

Clark hushed Buttercup as the horse tried to back away from him. "Whoa girl… How'd did you get this puncture wound?" Clark asked the horse. In his distraction, Kara thought now was a good time to bring up the idea of telling Lois to her stubborn, thickheaded cousin.

"Why is it that Lois doesn't know--about you?"

Clark sighed, and continued to inspect the injury for bruises. He squinted and Kara knew he was using x-ray vision to look for a deeper wound or infection. Satisfied with the healing in place, he gave Buttercup her foot back and went to the next hoof to look at it. He answered Kara's question, to the sound of gentle scratches, as he used the hoof pick.

"The Secret is on a 'need to know' basis." Clark said. "Lois… Chloe and I once chatted about telling her. We don't think she needs to know. She's sort of oblivious to me, and her rationale for some of the things I do are actually pretty helpful and inventive at times. I use them."

Clark stood up to his full height and rested his arms over the yellow mare. The horse snorted and shook her head. Kara jumped a bit and Clark laughed. "You're not afraid of Buttercup are you? She's about as docile as they come."

Clark super-sped to the workbench and put the tools away. He then led Buttercup out of the stall by slapping her rear and tugging slightly at her mane. Buttercup didn't have a bridle on, but, really, a horse wasn't a match for a super-powered person like Clark. He stopped Cuppie next to Kara, and she reached up and touched the short hair that Clark had just cleaned.

Clark handed Kara some carrots. "Cup likes carrots; she'll stand for you if you feed her."

Kara slowly offered the old horse the carrots as Clark cleaned out the stall using super-speed.

Kara's focus was now on the horse, and that's not quite what she had planned. "Your real talent is your ability to change the subject, Clark. What makes you not tell Lois?"

Clark slowed down to answer her. He started to spread out new hay on the floor of the stall. "Lois is in Smallville because of Chloe, not me. She worries about Chloe." Clark said. He almost said "We" and not "She". He wasn't sure if Kara knew that Chloe had a meteor-infection.

"I've noticed that," Kara said. "She's a real mother hen to Chloe. I think that's why I like her so much. Out of all your friends, the ones that don't know you're an alien are the ones I like--Lois and Jimmy-- I like Jimmy a lot too."

"Yeah, I could see that." Clark said. "How's that heat vision now?" Clark stopped, and pointed his gloved hand to his eyes. "You've got it under control now, right?" Clark indicated to Buttercup that her stall was now clean, and there was new feed in her manger. Clark took the carrots away from Kara and placed them on oats. Understanding, the horse went into the stall. Clark started to work with Storm.

"It's not that hard to control, once you know how it works." Kara said. "It's weird how it's tied to desire though, isn't it? I had a lot of pent up energy. I miss Aago."

"Aago?" Clark leaned on the sink as he dried his hands.

"He was my lover. I was trapped in that spaceship for 18 years or so. Let's just say…"

"T. M. I." Clark held up his hands, as if he could block the sounds reaching his ears. He didn't need details. However, something Kara said didn't make sense. "I thought you said on Krypton, marriages were arranged. That, often, you didn't even know who you were going to marry until the bracelet ceremony."

"Not always." Kara smiled. "Most Kryptonians have a spouse, and a lover. It's like that here too. You just have different words." Kara shrugged as she allowed her weight to rest on one of the wooden pillars supporting the loft. Clark stopped working and pinched his eyebrows together, reviewing Kara, examining her for deception. He thought he knew where this might be going.

"Why would you think that?" Clark asked.

"I watch you and how you interact with your friends, what you tell me, and what you don't." Kara explained. "Lana is your girlfriend, and you have a great relationship with her, but, you have a very strong connection with Chloe." Kara started to stammer a bit. Should she tell Clark that his relationship with Chloe mirrors the husband-wife relationship on Krypton? Marriages back home aren't always about love or sex, but living in a strong partnership that united houses and educated offspring. Kara knew she was pushing herself into a part of Clark's psyche he fiercely protected, probably because he did know--and just didn't want to deal with it.

"I just… well, you didn't tell me about Chloe's relationship with Jimmy. I feel like an ass now. You let me flirt with Jimmy, and I can't help but wonder why. Were you trying to break Jimmy from Chloe?"

"Chloe's a good friend; an excellent friend. I wouldn't do that to her." Clark shut the gate to Storm's stall. He walked to the utility sink. The last four months had been hard on Chloe. She's meteor-infected and buried under worry. The snap had left her writing. She's losing weight from all the stress. He sighed as he started to wash his hands.

The gloves helped Clark keep his hands clean, but he always washed his hands after handling the animals. The running water from the utility sink jogged his memory of finding Lois with the kid, and a still, apparently dead, Chloe. He remembered how his heart left him, how he pushed Chloe's bangs from her brow and whispered her name. That was his current nightmare. Losing his best friend--someone that loved him more than he could ever return--the feeling burned him. Chloe had branded him in her own style.

It took everything inside of him not to reveal his powers in front of Lois. He wanted to take Chloe and run her away from Reeves Dam and the flood waters. He needed to talk to Chloe about what happened to her, but Chloe didn't want to talk about her meteor powers with him. He wished that she would. He confided everything about his powers into her. She wouldn't reciprocate. All that he knew was that she had healed Lois from a stab wound, and that he rescued her from the hospital morgue. He hated that she had this secret she wouldn't share. Maybe it was payback for the years she wondered about him, before he trusted her with his alien nature.

"Between you and me, it's not fair to call Chloe just a friend." Clark said drying his hands. "But, we're not hooked up either. She likes Jimmy, but I don't have to like how he pulls her away. She's my confidante, and I rely on her."

"Clark, you do understand. That's what I want. Ultimate trust means ultimate friendship." Kara said. "I'm telling Lois that I'm an alien."

"Lois?" Clark frowned. "Oh, please, not Lois. I don't need her trouble."

"What about Jimmy then?" Kara asked.

"Why not just confide in Lana, Chloe or me?" Clark asked. "I'm an alien too. I think am uniquely suited to understand."

"As great as you and your friends are, they're your friends. I need someone for me. How will I ever be happy if I have to lie all the time? That's not friendship, that's deception. Do you think you'd be as close with Chloe if you hadn't told her?"

"With Chloe, the Secret doesn't matter anymore. We were friends long before that. We're not friends because of the Secret, but in spite of it. It doesn't necessarily make the friendship stronger, it makes it harder."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked. "Chloe told me that when you told her, it was the most important moment in her life. She felt like her life had purpose, to be best friends with an alien."

"That does sound like something Chloe would say," Clark thought. He answered, "It's not easy for humans to know the Secret. Have you thought of that?" Clark took the towel, and wiped down the edges of the sink as he continued to talk. "The first person I told my secret to left Smallville because it was too much for him. The FBI, trying to find out more information about me, had beaten him up. Telling others sometimes hurts them more than it helps you. And it's something you can't undo."

"So, why did you tell him?" Kara said. "Why did you do it?"

"I was younger and he found my spaceship." Clark said. "I didn't have a choice. He was talking about press conferences… I panicked, but even today, I'm not certain if I would have done it any other way. I really didn't feel like I had an option. Telling Pete was the lesser of two evils."

"And Lana?"

"I guess I told her because, I thought it would draw her back to me. It didn't change our relationship. She acted still on her own volition. Luckily, her plan worked and now… Now we can be honest, after years and years of trying to make us work, we can finally be completely honest."

Maybe Kara was right. She had the same right to seek an honest relationship with a friend. Clark knew better than anyone did how confining this alienation was. Glumness overpowered him. He turned his attention back to his cousin.

"Kara" Clark started. "I understand why you want to do this. I do."

"So, you're okay with me telling Lois? We get along great, and I need someone else. Lois is a good friend to me."

Kara and Lois discovered they had a lot of common. Lois was the former resident at the Kent farm and Kara was the current one. Lois even helped Kara at her job at the Talon. Moreover, of course, one of their favorite topics was Chloe and Clark's not-so-platonic relationship. Actually, that topic was a popular one throughout Smallville Township. Lois filled her in on the details of Chloe's pining-for-Clark history. Kara felt that if she could only explain this alien aspect to Lois, Chloe's commitment to Clark would make much more sense. In that regard, Kara also felt Jimmy needed a better context. Chloe was not a good girlfriend to him, as she would always go to Clark's side first, whenever he needed her.

"Kara, let's just find your crystal first, then, if you still want to tell Lois, I guess I can understand. I've been close to telling her myself. I hate the lies as well." Clark allowed Kara to catch up with him as they stepped on to the wrap around porch. "It's just… keeping a lid on the Secret protects the people you care about. Keep that in mind."

"You're too cautious, Clark." Kara decided.

Clark went into the house and Kara followed. They took turns in the bathroom in the nighttime ritual before watching the news. Lana served herb tea before she took her spot next to Clark on the love seat with a book. Neither watched television – instead, they were contemplating their earlier conversation. Kara thought briefly about Clark and his need to protect everything--and everyone--around him. It had to be terrible to know that a friend was hurt because of the Secret. Was she selfish? Would the Secret hurt Lois? Kara could see his point. Still, she wanted to share herself with someone.

Clark, on the other hand, thought more about how sharing his secret affected Pete, Chloe and now Lana. Kara was right. The secret had made his relationships more meaningful, even if they were harder. Sharing the secret improved his relationship with Chloe; she was a lighthouse to him. Lana should have followed in Chloe's footsteps too. That wasn't happening though. She wasn't quite herself, although, he doubted it was about the secret. It felt like something else. He wondered what this could be, as she flipped through the pages of the book.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. More Secrets

**More Secrets**

Kara smashed the alarm clock. "Crap" she thought. It was too early to get up, as the sun hadn't even poked itself into the sky. Surely, she had time to sleep a few more minutes. She rested on her back, snuggling her pillow in her arms, staring straight up at the ceiling. She tried to adjust her eyesight, forcing the x-ray vision to come. That power had taken a while to master. At first, she didn't know how Clark saw through things, and then she laughed, remembering. Kal-El could see through walls, but not through half the lies people told him. He always took everything dished out to him hook, line and sinker_._ She hated subterfuge, and would rather see people's motives clearly. Now that she had mastered a different power, super-hearing, it was much easier to discover the purpose motivating an action.

Kara rolled over to her side, and used her super-hearing to eavesdrop on the happenings downstairs. Lana was on the phone.

"I'll be there later on for the meeting. I'll make some excuse to go to Metropolis." Kara closed her eyes--it helped her to focus on Lana's words and movements. Lana's feet shuffled, and then Kara heard a pen in motion against a piece of paper.

"Chloe Sullivan?" Lana said. "She's a good friend of mine."

Kara listened closer. A male voice--distorted beyond recognition--replied to Lana, "That's what the file says."

"No, I'm sure if she were meteor-infected, she would tell me. Chloe's a reporter. She's probably just trying to pass herself off as meteor-infected. We were roommates once... I'd know. What you found is a red herring, you're going to have to hack in again, and I need a list of potential clients."

"Oh God…" Kara thought as she stopped listening in.

If Chloe were infected by meteorites, and had powers, then a certain scene she witnessed made sense now. Before Lana returned from China, Kara had found Clark and Chloe whispering about something. Clark had his hand on Chloe's back. It looked almost romantic, but something in Clark's face made her look again. It expressed worry more than interest. The word 'manifest' was used, and Chloe shook her head, almost desperately against Clark's whispered encouragement.

"Practice… I'll be right here. I won't let anything happen to you and I want to see."

"I don't want to." Chloe said. "It pays to be cautious, keeps me sane."

Clark didn't reply as he saw Kara frozen twenty feet away. "Kara, how long have you been standing there?"

"Definitely not long enough… I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chloe looked into her cupped hands, and Clark asked Kara to leave them alone without uttering a word. He placed his hands over Chloe's as Kara turned away.

It was true then, about Chloe, Kara concluded. Clark was always urging her to practice too. He was trying to get Chloe to practice her powers. Kara wondered what it was Chloe could do--as she finger combed her hair and made her bed. The things humans said behind her back were far more interesting than the things they told you up front. Kara thought she could use this to her advantage somehow. "Let's see who's fooling who, because everyone has a secret to share."

Brightly, Kara entered the kitchen as Lana successfully balanced a very large pancake on a spatula and carried it to a serving plate seven feet away.

"Mmm. Bobby Flay, Rachael Ray, look out, here comes Lana Lang."

"Can I help? What are you making?" Kara asked.

Lana appeared to be a little out of her league in the cooking department. Her hair was loose around her face when it should be pulled back. And it was smarter to take the serving plate to the pan, instead of carrying the product from the range to the plate. Cooking was something Kara was pretty good at, not that she actually needed to eat. She just needed bright sunshine to keep her going. Kara played with a bowl of cut fruit as she listened to Lana's reply.

"Clark's favorite; blueberry pancakes. I want to surprise him before he wakes up."

"Clark's already awake," Kara thought. Lana must have gotten up a while ago, before Clark did chores even. Clark usually did chores in the darkness before the dawn to hide his powers.

Lana was pretty giddy about the enormous pancake she had made. Kara admitted it was sweet thought and it made Lana happy to do something for someone one else. Kara pressed her luck, and, carefully, she started to question Lana about her relationship with Clark--and the secrets they still had.

"This is what I don't get… you guys are so ga-ga over each other… and you've known each other forever, right? What took you so long?" Kara spoke slowly and softly as she engaged Lana in her favorite topic. Clark.

It was very human, the way Lana accepted Kara's sugary words and infantile syntax. Lana did love Clark. You couldn't wash that love off her face with a scouring-pad. Lana's eyes widened and brightened as Kara encouraged her to gossip just a tad.

"Well, as long as Clark kept his secret, it was impossible." Lana sighed.

It wasn't a lot, but it did confirm Kara's conclusion. She really needed a close friend to share her secret. There was something very appealing about coming clean with a human, her own personal contact to humankind. Kara resolved to tell Lois, today if possible. A secret shared would foster the intimacy she lacked in her life.

"So is it like a, a human thing to be so secretive and cautious, or what?" Kara asked. Lana had a secret as did Chloe and Clark. Maybe it was just natural for humans to keep things from each other. On Krypton, people were a lot more willing to share. Smallville reeked of subterfuge.

Lana's reply was a perfect example. "No, I think it's just a Clark thing."

Lana saw herself as blameless; therefore, Kara's conclusion must come from Clark. Kara shrugged in a silly way, not believing Lana. Lana's trail of deception and crime kept her in the house when she first moved in. It was a secret that she was back in Smallville and was alive. The true part of Lana's statement about Clark was the last…

"But he's only that way because he cares so much about protecting people."

"Interesting" Kara thought. "Whereas your secrets protect who..? Just you..?"

Kara's mind stopped turning as Clark entered the kitchen to join the women. He wore a silly grin which detracted attention from his horrible red shirt.

"Oh, you didn't have to do all this. It looks great." Clark said as he stopped at the counter. Lana grinned at him and picking up her cue, he smiled back, almost blushing. Kara stood frozen as she observed Clark. He's always blind to anyone else around him when Lana Lang's in the room, she thought.

"Yeah, but we're out of maple syrup" Lana explained, after checking the refrigerator.

A gust of air swirled around Kara, as her eyes adjusted to Clark's sudden disappearance and reappearance. Lana couldn't see him move that fast, as she had human eyes, but she did notice the red blur of his shirt.

"Did you just go to the store?" Lana asked.

It took Clark longer to make up his mind than it did for him to run to Vermont to retrieve the syrup. He handed over the container to Lana. She was impressed with Clark and his abilities.

"Vermont's finest." Clark was two degrees away from giggling like a girl.

Kara rolled her eyes, as she was immune to his dimples. "What happened to not showing off your powers, hmm?" For all the lectures he had given her in the last month, it was a fair question.

That's when he showed himself. A tall black man with bright red eyes that glowed like traffic lights, dressed in a black vinyl jacket. It was Jor-El's--Kara's uncle and Clark's father--personal mercenary. Of all the people to survive Krypton, the Martian Man Hunter lived. Unprovoked, he grabbed Kara by the throat and applied pressure. He didn't squeeze to choke her, but to lift her off her feet.

"Stay away from Kal-El." He growled at her. Her hand clasped around his wrist and she nodded, indicating to him, she understood. He lowered her and released his hold.

In her anger, she spoke, "You might have been able to bully me on Krypton, but not on this planet."

Fate was so cruel. It was this heartless thug that survived Krypton's destruction. Her mother, her father and Aunt Lara… Her boyfriend Aago… All of them perished in the cataclysm. But not this man--he lived. Her hatred for him doubled as she drew her fist back in an attempt to strike his jaw. Clark prevented the strike, catching her fist in his hand.

"You two know each other?" Clark was no longer amused, although, he too seemed a little surprised.

Kara brought her hand down and explained her action to Clark. "He's the one that broke into our house in the middle of the night and forced my family from our home."

"Considering what your father did, you were lucky." The black man grunted.

Kara had already explained to Clark that their fathers, Zor-El and Jor-El, hated each other. She hadn't told him that her father allegedly plotted to kill him. Her family was already refugees from Jor-El and his supporters.

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"He saved my life. He's a friend." Clark explained, as Kara gritted her teeth. This was one time that she wasn't going to accept his friend as one of her own. Kara suspected already what she spoke.

"Then picking friends isn't one of your skills. Watch your back, Kal-El."

Kara escaped to the barn. Why did she ever think that Kal-El was an expert at making friends? Last night, she sought him out for help, and he… he basically told her that her decision was rash and selfish. "Well, that's it Clark." She thought. She was going to make her own decisions about people from now on. He was a horrible judge of character--even his lover Lana held a secret against him. Kara eavesdropped again as the screen door opened and the men paced the porch.

"Your cousin's arrival cannot be taken lightly, Kal-El." The Man Hunter spoke out.

"I went to see my father and he gave me the same warning. But, I don't get it, she's my cousin, the only Kryptonian family I have besides a disembodied voice from the Arctic."

"And she could use your longing for family against you. She's dangerous. Her father tried to assassinate Jor-El."

"They were brothers."

"Their hatred for one another was stronger than any familial bond. Does Kara have her crystal?"

"Not anymore. It was in her ship when it exploded, but now it's missing. I've been trying to help her find it, but we've had no luck."

"If she gets to that crystal, everything you hold dear in this world could be lost. You must find the crystal before Kara. Trust is a luxury you cannot afford."

Kara shrugged as she disengaged her super-hearing. Clark's been warned twice not to trust her. Now more than ever, she needed her own friend to rely on. She had done nothing to cause Clark to distrust her. Yet, he was listening to the Man Hunter. If anything, she shouldn't trust Clark.

Lana kept a secret from him. She lied about her trip to see her Aunt Nell. Chloe was cautious with him as well, not wanting to explain her power to Clark or to even practice it. Kara was more certain than ever, now, that she didn't want that kind of life. She had to find the crystal for herself, because she could not trust Clark or his friends to open up about what they knew with her.

Lois was her best bet.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Problems at Work

**Chapter 3: Problems at Work**

Kara showed up for her mid-morning shift at the Talon slightly late. She did this every day deliberately. She wanted her co-workers to think that she had the same troubles as they did. She would slow herself down, and run in, a flurry of blonde hair and denim-clad legs. Pinning her nametag on her apron, she would make some excuse for her tardiness. "I couldn't find my bracelet." "My alarm clock didn't go off." "Blame my cousin, he forgot to take the trash out, and I had to chase the garbage man down in my underwear." She gave any reason but the truth -- besides the reasons were more believable than the truth. Saying what really happened to delay her arrival was sort of silly. "Well, you see, this morning I pulverized my alarm clock into a heap of dust and encountered my uncle's Martian mercenary, who has unresolved issues with me." That wasn't going to fly, even though she could.

At the counter, Ethan stood. He was the regular closer. He helped himself to a cup from the Italian cappuccino machine, and then he spoke with their manager Monica, "The Slave Driver". Kara went to the back room, and grabbed a new drawer from the safe and slammed it into the front register. She inputted her cashier's code and started the routine, but the manager came to her and pulled her aside.

"Kara" Monica said. "Umm… Were you here last night?"

Confused, Kara looked up at her superior, and then to her coworker. Ethan looked like 'death warmed over'. Granted, Ethan usually looked 'alternative'. He filled the Talon's quota for a Bohemian barista. He had let his white 'fro get a little too long as he was trying to decide on dreads. He always looked somewhat carefree, but, right now, he looked like he had just awakened and was rather nervous.

Two police officers came out of the stock room. Something was up.

"What's wrong?" Kara took the time to observe the café. Everything looked okay to her.

Monica sighed as she reviewed her employee, placing an arm over her shoulder -- directing her away from Ethan, as he spoke with the policemen. "There's a girl missing. Sasha Woodman. Do you know her?"

"No." Kara was concerned now. "I've never heard of her."

"Well, apparently, Sasha left her car in the parking lot we share with the Bounty County Livestock Feed building," Monica whispered. "Cops think she was abducted there. They found a broken, three-inch heel, and its scuff marks, in the new asphalt, near her abandoned car."

Monica shook her dark, gray-flecked hair, and played with her French manicure. "Sasha was last seen here in the Talon. So… whatever happened outside… might have started here first."

"Did they check with Chloe or Lois?" Kara asked, glancing at the ceiling to the apartment. "They might have seen something."

Monica frowned… "Yeah, they got their numbers. They're at work right now." Kara exhaled her disappointment. She was hoping Lois would be here so she could share her secret over muffins and tea. "I guess Chloe called Sasha's parents asking about her. That's how the cops got tipped off in the first place. Chloe told them she ran into Sasha here. Kara, they want to look around, so we'll be closed for a few hours. Sorry about that, I know you need the hours to get that car you keep talking about."

"No, it's okay. I could use the day anyway." Kara conceded.

Deputy Hansen, and Walters, approached Kara with a photo of a petite woman with dark, shoulder-length hair, and glasses with oval lenses. Kara took the photo and memorized the woman's face. She was sort-of nondescript, even if her make-up made her look a little too pink.

"So, um… This is Sasha Woodman?"

"Yes… Miss?" The officer asked; his pen ready.

"Kara Kent." She looked into the Officer Walters's brown eyes, observing that he suffered from uni-brow syndrome. "I don't recall seeing her. If I see her around… I'll let you know."

* * *

Chloe Sullivan's caffeine buzz had died a few hours before and she'd been up almost all night trying to find Dr. Curtis Knox_. _

_I was so stupid to let Sasha walk away from me outside the Talon. I should have asked her how to get into contact with Dr. Knox, right then and there. I'm a __reporter__, and I forgot to ask a basic question. _

Things were getting more complex by the minute. Chloe entered the Daily Planet, and found herself faced with a request to schedule an appointment with the Lowell County Sheriff's Office. The request was fielded through her assignment editor to write a story about Sasha Woodman -- currently missing. The good thing was, her day was her own -- so long as she filed a 250 word blurb. The bad thing was, her editor expected her to leave at any moment to return to Smallville to interview Sasha's parents -- and talk to her contacts in the Sheriff's Office. Chloe stalled to take care of a few things for Lois, and because she needed the_ Daily Planet's_ server and account to access the Journal of Medicine database to find Dr. Knox.

Chloe needed a cure for her meteor-infection. She hated how much time she spent worrying. Everyday it was harder and harder to keep her emotions in check, and her judgment clear. Only once did she ever try to talk to Clark about her fears, but then he got too emotional for her to handle. Unable to juggle double the emotional load, she stopped trying.

Her cell phone jingled to the theme from E.T, notifying her of Clark's text. Picking it up, she read the display. It was one word. _Crystal?_

_Great. Clark wants to look for Kara's crystal._

_Again!_

She had to get the hell out of there, because Clark would be breezing in at any moment.

The computer chimed a return, and Chloe glanced down at the display. _Good news_. She sat up -- and put her hand to her mouth in a sort-of astonished expression. Dr. Knox's webpage was right in front of her. She pulled out her cell and scheduled an appointment for that same morning. Hanging up, she read the words there, memorizing them -- not noticing her boyfriend Jimmy Olsen bouncing into the room.

"Is my girl ready to rock?" Jimmy clapped his hands together. He knew he scored huge with the tickets. The band was fresh, young, and growing in popularity. They played an awesome cover of "Perfect Memory", Chloe's favorite song. He'd decided to spend all of his savings on Chloe, splurging her with dinner too. "I was thinking that we could either hit Chang's on the way to the show tonight, or we can chow down chili dogs at the arena."

_Oh God… The concert._ Chloe remembered. She had shooed Jimmy away last night, telling him that she had a headache. She promised him she'd make it up in other ways tonight. No wonder he was so pleased. Chloe decided she needed to put the brakes on their date. Too much was going on. First, her appointment, then the Woodman story. After everything is settled, then maybe she could call Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I know you spent a small fortune on these tickets tonight, but…" Chloe stopped talking as Jimmy's face froze. He leaned on her desk, not quite believing her. Chloe always burned him like this. He'd make plans with her -- even plans just to talk on the phone, and she would forget. Once he asked Clark if he ever had trouble pinning Chloe down, although, he knew he didn't.

* * *

As he waited outside the building for Chloe, Clark could hear Jimmy's reply. He squinted to activate the x-ray part of his super-vision, and watched Chloe cancel her date with Jimmy so she could help him. Jimmy wasn't good enough for her anyway, but he couldn't figure out how to tell her that. She really seemed to like him.

Clark watched Jimmy say, "Oh. Why is the word 'but' never followed by something good?" He looked away from Chloe as he talked.

_Stay on target. _Clark thought. Jimmy was pulling out all the stops, yet Chloe managed to stay on track.

"Would I be the worst girlfriend in the world if I asked for a rain check on our night out on the town tonight?"

Jimmy sighed.

A little smirk curled on Clark's face. He switched back his vision to normal mode, and feigned interest in the trash bin next to the Daily Planet building -- still listening for an entrance point.

* * *

Jimmy hated how Chloe always did this to him. _I just want one night with her; free of the stresses of meteor-freaks and Smallville chaos._ He needed time with Chloe, but, clearly, Chloe wasn't interested in him. He had seen Chloe jump to help Clark. _Clark has the life, with two women that will bend over to help him at a drop of a hat._ Just once, he'd like Chloe to make him happy and comfortable in their relationship.

Jimmy could barely listen to Chloe talk.

* * *

"I know. I-I'll make it up to you. It's just... I'm chasing down a hot lead on the meteor challenged." Chloe pushed her chair away and moved around the desk. Jimmy was losing focus.

_Maybe if I touch him, this will all hurt him less._ _Isn't that my gift?_

Her story was true, after all. Sasha was once meteor-infected, and Chloe was chasing down her story. It just wasn't for the _Planet._ It was for herself. She toyed again with the idea of telling Jimmy about her illness, but saw how his eyes avoided hers.

* * *

Clark didn't hear Jimmy speak for a moment. _Jimmy's not stupid. He knows he's in a rather one-sided relationship._

"This can't wait till tomorrow? Look, please don't take this personally. I thought I could deal with this, but everything is about meteor freaks lately." Jimmy said.

Clark gritted his teeth and started to enter the building. _Jimmy doesn't know he's hurting Chloe's feelings. So he must be referring to me. Everyone thinks I'm a meteor freak at first. _

* * *

Jimmy watched Chloe tense up. Correcting him, she voiced, "I thought we agreed we weren't gonna use that word anymore."

_Damn. You're always defending Clark_, Jimmy wanted to say, but mentioning Clark was a sure fire way to piss her off, so he said, "Well, that's what they are, and if those freaks were locked up in Belle Rêve, then maybe I'd get to see you once in a while."

Jimmy left Chloe's desk in a huff.

* * *

She knew that Jimmy wasn't going to forgive her easily. That expression on his face killed her. He had such a handsome yet goofy mug, she hated seeing him so sad. She couldn't do this to him all the time anymore. This time, she wasn't going to let his sacrifice count for nothing… She was going to do her best to remember him. She was going to make a real effort.

Chloe's next problem blew in on a cloud of demands. _Clark Kent._ She loved him to death, but at times, he required so much attention and reassurance. Yes, Clark had saved her life quite a few times, but now, she had to save her own life, and she didn't need to be distracted by the handsome alien.

"Chloe, can Dr. Curtis Knox take a backseat? I need your help." Clark started. He typed on her keyboard, something that usually caused her to sit right down and take over.

_Good Grief! _Chloe rolled her eyes. _How did he not realize how demanding he was at times?_ She just put Jimmy on hold so she could get her stuff, her agenda done.

"You're gonna have to hang a bell around your neck so I can at least hear when you're coming." She said this in her own snarky style, although it was very firm.

Clark still didn't understand how serious she was. He walked around to the other side of the desk, so Chloe couldn't miss seeing his face. "I need you to help me find Kara's missing crystal. I need you to check the databases, satellite imagery…"

"Clark, you're gonna have to fly solo on this one, 'cause my dance card's completely full."

"Chloe, this is important." Clark glanced up at Chloe. She was looking down on him, not responding to his plea. Instead, she got firmer yet and said the words she had almost cut as she looked up into his distressed face.

"I'm sure that it is. Look, I know that from Mount Olympus, the view must seem like us mere mortals have nothing better to do than help you look for your crystal, but believe it or not, I have important things to do, too."

"Uh oh…" Clark thought. _Something is really wrong_. He realized that Chloe was actually annoyed with him. She shut down her computer and logged off the mainframe. Chloe's told him no before and been much nicer about it. Didn't she just blow Jimmy off for him? What was going on?

She walked around Clark like he was frozen in her correction. She didn't even say good-bye to him… Clark just muttered. "Chloe?"

Clark's throat contracted, causing his Adam's apple to bob. Did she blame him? Maybe she really rather not be so involved with him… She didn't talk to him anymore -- like she used to.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Sasha Woodman

**Chapter 4: Sasha Woodman**

Chloe Sullivan rushed away from Clark. Her forward motion caused her hair to fly up and her jacket to open, revealing her white camisole. Her elbow was pressed against her purse, securing it to her body as she ascended the steps to the main lobby. Jimmy was hanging out in front of the doors, trying to scalp the concert tickets. She placed her hand against her profile, in an attempt to hide herself from his view. Surely he would turn around and see her guilt. Then, one small miracle transpired. Reporters from upstairs spilled out of the elevator. In the people shuffle, she exited the main doors undetected.

One needy boyfriend avoided: yet another one to manage. Clark was more determined; she knows that wasn't the end of their conversation. Sure, he came into the Daily Planet building wanting her to help him search for Kara's crystal, but she left him dumbfounded and worried about her. He was going to find her again to tell her, something, anything to make sure she was alright so she could give him the help he thought he needed from her.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her phone and dialed for Lana. Back in high school, when Lana and Chloe shared a bedroom, they tactically learned how to handle Clark so neither of them got burned out. When Clark was too much for Lana, she'd get Chloe to intervene, and when Chloe had had it with him, Lana would rescue her. Over the last two years, or really, ever since Clark had shared his secret with her, their diplomacy had not be exercised, but, Chloe hoped their truce was still valid, as her call connected.

"Hi Chloe" Lana said.

Chloe sighed with relief.

"Lana… Can I ask you for a favor, no questions asked?" Chloe pleaded. She adjusted the phone to her other ear so she could open the parking garage's pedestrian entrance with her key. She entered the building and let the grimy door close behind her. Chloe advanced towards her car. The heels of her shoes echoed in the concrete structure, obstructing Chloe's ability to hear Lana.

"I'm sorry" Chloe stated. "I didn't hear that. But I've got a story to work on for my Wonder-Boy Editor and I'm… I'm not impressing him with my work."

"I'm not sure how I can help you?"

"Do what you can to keep Clark around the farm today."

Lana paused. "I was heading to Metropolis, to see Aunt Nell… I really…"

Chloe rested against her Yaris and rolled her eyes, frustrated. "It's okay Lana." Chloe said, apologizing. "Clark's looking for Kara's crystal again and I really need to get something else done. You know exactly how hard it is to side-step him. Just a minute, hang on."

Chloe got inside her car and shut the door.

Lana frowned at the phone. All those years in high school, Chloe pined and pined for Clark. She felt sorry for Chloe and the unreturned love. Often, she'd point Clark towards Chloe's direction, just to cheer Chloe up. But Chloe, she was never willing to do anything and everything for him like she was. Lana understood that Clark trusted Chloe with his secret and that their secret keeping was the bond that kept them together. Chloe's refusal to help Clark find Kara's Kryptonian crystal revealed friendship fatigue. If she really, truly loved Clark as much as she thought, she wouldn't strand him like that. Her love for Clark was not as deep or as true as hers. Once Clark saw that, he'd come to her now for help instead of Chloe.

"Are you still there?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Lana continued. "Look Chloe, I can stick around the house in case Clark comes back, I'll try to distract him."

"Thanks Lana." Relief hung on Chloe's voice. "I guess I'll owe you one."

* * *

Clark's nostrils flared as he realized Chloe had brushed him off. It was so unlike Chloe to refuse him like that. What was the argument with Jimmy all about if it wasn't to free herself up for him? Clark swallowed trying to decide his next move. He wanted to talk with Chloe about whatever it was that was changing her.

Was it Lana? She had stopped swinging by the farm once Lana returned. Clark had to admit, he and Chloe came dangerously close to breeching the friendship line in Lana's absence. He held back from it, because he grieved for Lana and couldn't use Chloe that way. Chloe wasn't a rebound girl to him. If they were to ever cross that border, it had to be for reasons other than Lana. Plus, Chloe was trying to make her relationship with Jimmy tighter. She was still with Jimmy, but it didn't stop his heart from appreciating the warmth he received from Chloe during those months. If something was wrong with her, he couldn't ignore it. His feelings for her were quite exposed.

Clark picked up Chloe's name plate and held it, his thumb rubbing over the embossed vinyl, as if focusing on the wording "Chloe Sullivan" would help him understand. Frowning, he knew it wasn't Lana. Lana would never stop Chloe from talking with him. Maybe she's talking with Lois instead.

Clark turned around, still holding Chloe's desk tag and looked at Lois's desk. Stacks and stacks of paperwork sat in her inbox. Clark suspected that Lois's advancement at _The_ _Daily Planet_ stressed their sisterly love. Lois hardly ever mentioned Chloe to him anymore and Chloe avoided the Lois subject at all costs. It was too close to what happened at the dam and Chloe had been crystal clear with him that the subject of her power was off limits.

"It's her meteor-infection." Clark thought. Clark's told Chloe before how guilty he feels about the meteor-infected. Those radio-active rocks followed him to Earth, to Kansas and to Smallville Township in Lowell County. Clark intellectually understood that there was no reason to accept the consequences of Krypton's destruction as his responsibility and charge. It wasn't his actions that put him on the ship, that caused Krypton to explode or for his neighbors and friends to suffer from Krypton's intergalactic fallout. Chloe had helped him see that. Not everything on the Wall of Weird was his fault. In fact, none of it was. "It's just what is." Clark said. His heart told him otherwise. When it came to Chloe, the liability he felt was ineffable.

Was his largest worry starting to come to fruition? Was she starting to lose her mental health? Chloe was always reminding Clark that meteor-infected people tend to go insane and die. Clark overlooked that fact, because, now it was her; his Chloe, his best friend. Maybe she was pulling away because he was so unprepared to lose her. Too many questions bubbled in Clark's head to answer the multiple scenarios explaining Chloe's brush-off.

Clark exchanged Lois's desk tag for Chloe's, continuing his affectionate joke on both women before leaving the room. He was going to ask Jimmy about Chloe. Maybe he knew something he didn't. Clark made his way to the archives and found Jimmy downloading a photo-card for preliminary computer mark-up.

Chloe explained once to Clark that Jimmy was the best photographer at _The Daily Planet_, and that one day, he would win a Pulitzer in photojournalism. Chloe wasn't one to throw around a compliment without backing it up. As she explained, Jimmy's talent centered round his ability to see the world through the iris of a camera. He knew how to control shadows and add light where light was needed to improve a picture.

Right now, Clark needed some illumination. He approached Jimmy with an open mind about what insight Jimmy could offer on Chloe.

"Hey, Jimmy… Have you seen Chloe around?" Clark asked. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket. This always seemed to make Clark look less threatening.

"Yeah" Jimmy answered. "C. K. I'm surprised that you can't find her. She never seems to dodge you."

Clark feigned surprise by lifting his eyebrows. "Something happen?"

"Usual Chloe stuff… She's working on a new meteor freak story." Jimmy said. "Aren't you her preferred partner with that stuff?"

Clark was taken back by his bluntness. Jimmy sort of scowled at him when he said it too.

"I'm just asking if you know where she might be at." Clark said.

"No, I don't." Jimmy said. "And if I did, I'm not sure I would tell you right now. Last thing she needs is more time with you. You should give the rest of us a shot."

Ignoring the bait, Clark said. "I know something's wrong. She's avoiding me and that's not like her."

"Sounds like her to me." Jimmy replied smugly. "Welcome to the Lonely Hearts Club, I suppose as president, I should show you our secret hand shake, but I'm busy right now."

"Jimmy, Chloe likes you." Clark explained yet again. "And I'm with Lana. Chloe and I, we're just friends."

"Sell it to someone else. No buyers today."

"Look, Jimmy." Clark started to say.

"No, you look." Jimmy said. "The only reason why she's with me, is because, she's not with you. Maybe if you took a back seat in her life, she'll see that you're not the only one in it."

"Okay… Jimmy. Look, you're right. Chloe's a lot more to me than a friend. She's family. But you're her boyfriend." Clark muttered, giving Jimmy something that he would believe. "But I've known her longer and I think something's wrong. Do you know what it might be?"

Jimmy closed his eyes, trying to decide. Then he opened up an email from his assignment editor. "Chloe's assigned to cover a missing girl. I dunno. It doesn't make sense. She told me that she had a tip on the meteor-infected."

"Who's the girl?" Clark asked.

"Sasha Woodman." Jimmy said.

"Thanks Jimmy." Clark said. "That helps a ton."

* * *

Chloe Sullivan sat quietly in the examination room waiting for Dr. Knox to arrive. She was about to tell a complete stranger her little meteorite problem. Hopefully, he wouldn't want details, like how she got infected or worse yet, a demonstration of her ability. She remembered what Sasha had told her last night at the Talon. "I'm not a meteor-freak anymore. I've been cured. I've had an operation." She also remembered the side effect. "When they took away my powers, some of my memory went along with it. The last six years are blank."

The prospect of forgetting that much time scared her, but it was better than the alternative. She had a little time to kill.

Chloe turned on her phone, in an effort to distract herself from the awful wait. She was early. Clark had texted her again. "Talk to me." She deleted it. Resting her phone next to her hip, she jumped when it suddenly rung upon her release.

She didn't recognize the number from the caller I. D., but knew it wasn't Clark. He would allow her time to return his message before he tried again.

"Hello?" Chloe said.

"Chloe!" Kara returned. "It's me, Kara!"

"Okay," Chloe thought, "now the other alien was calling.'"

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk about something."

Chloe scrunched her forehead into several concern lines. Kara was not usually into girl talk, especially with her. Ever since Clark introduced them, she's felt like nothing more than an inconsequential human.

"Kara, I'm at the doctor's office right now, can it wait?"

"Well, I suppose." Kara didn't know why she was suddenly nervous about telling Lois about her secret. "Look, while you and Kal-El look for the crystal, I've decided on enlisting Lois's help too."

Chloe pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "You're gonna do what? How do you plan on keeping your secret then?"

"I don't."

Surprise didn't begin to explain what Chloe thought of Kara's decision. Kara was always the one telling Clark not to get so tied up with humans.

"Kara, I don't know what to say." Chloe stated.

"You're not going to try to talk me out of it are you?" Kara asked.

"You do realize that your decision affects more than one life." Chloe said not noticing her ironic circumstance.

"You sound like Clark."

"Kara, when I'm done with my appointment, I'll call you. I've got to go into Smallville, to work on a story."

"Is this about Sasha Woodman?" Kara asked. "Because the police had the Talon shut down this morning."

"Yeah, it is."

"They found a broken shoe heel near her car. Looks like foul play, according to Officer Walters."

"Thanks for the scoop." Chloe said. "The doctor's coming, I'll call you back."

Chloe quickly hung up her phone as Dr. Knox entered the examination room. He was very handsome, looked a little like Clark Kent, only with darker eyes and tan skin, minus primary colors. He looked over Chloe's chart and then into her eyes.

Patiently, Dr. Knox asked, "So, tell me how I can help you, Miss... Sullivan?"

Chloe spoke very plainly. "I'm a meteor freak... and...I want to be cured."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Triangles

**Chapter 5: Triangles**

Kara Kent didn't quite understand why Chloe bothered owing a car. Yes, she knew that most humans needed a car, but not Chloe. Clark would be more than happy to use his abilities to help her cross long distances. He had even told Kara that he would prefer helping Chloe get to and from Smallville and Metropolis than to have her drive, trying to do three or four things at once. Clark's joke about Chloe's car was that it was easier for him to carry the car long distances than for him to sit in it as a passenger.

Clark saw things in Chloe that she didn't. Clark had told Kara, Chloe was smarter than both of them put together but this didn't seem smart to her. It wasn't very practical and it wasn't as fast as a Kryptonian escort. Kara also guessed that it was expensive as well.

Kara said nothing about these ideas as Chloe merged onto the Granville Triangle. It was a notorious death trap west of Metropolis. The interstate joined with the highways that ran to Star City and Gotham. It was about lunch time and there was the midday crunch of congestion as Chloe approached the Granville exit. Chloe turned down her radio and stopped drinking her coffee so she could concentrate on merging into the correct lane.

Quickly Chloe turned her head and checked her blind spot before safely pulling on to the High Occupancy Lane.

"That was really neat, the way you handled the traffic."

Chloe chuckled. "Maybe Clark will teach you how to drive. It's a useful skill."

Kara nodded, considering if it would be worth her time. Chloe picked up her coffee and sipped, holding it as if it were an extension of her being.

"How did your doctor's appointment go?" Kara asked, trying to hone her small talk skills.

"It went well." Chloe said. Dr. Knox thought she'd be a good candidate for the procedure. He already explained it to Chloe. During the operation, he'd make a two millimeter hole through her skull cap and into her right frontal lobe, just above her temple. There, he'd insert a small electronic probe made from lead. A low electrical current would feed into her brain and give off impulses which would cause the meteor damaged synapses to burn out. He would then remove the probe and close the incision. There would be a small scar, but it could be hidden easily with hair and make-up. He also explained the side-effects.

"The brain is a complex organ; I'm impairing your brain's ability to trigger your power by inducing trauma. Head injuries can have multiple side effects. Surely you've seen it on television where someone gets struck in the head. The person's speech slurs. They may have mood changes and develop sleep disorders. It's normal for the mind to be shaken up some. So please don't be surprised when I tell you, you will have memory loss as a long term side-effect."

"How much will go?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. I would expect you'll lose a few years though, based on your blood work. But it's a guess." Dr. Knox looked at his patient. "You should let your family and friends know what you're about to do."

"That's easier said than done." Chloe sadly stated. She wanted the cure, but, she did not want to lose her identity. She could feel objections rise in her being.

"It's hard to be different." Knox replied. "I can help you to be normal."

Chloe's heart broke. She had to do it. There was no other way. There was nothing in her past that she clung to, except Clark's secret. She was going to give up knowing about Clark. It took him so long to trust her, but once he did, she felt so special. She felt as if a greater author had placed her in Clark's orbit. What were the chances that she would affect the world, becoming the best friend of an alien! The role was tailored made for her, each seam secured by threads of trust. Losing her perspective of the design would not change the garment the tailor made. It would hurt him more than it would hurt her.

He liked talking with her because she didn't need the lie for her to treat Clark the same as anyone else. She listened as any friend would, never forgetting that he's a super-powered alien, but not caring so much either. She didn't care about the shell, but about the person within. The person he was afraid to be.

Chloe thought that his parents, Jonathan and Martha, dictated too much to him. Clark had a lot of shame in being different, because his parents had raised him to guard himself and hide himself. So in his mind, different meant there was something about him that was bad and monstrous. He wasn't. Chloe was stilling trying to coax him out of that. Clark was going to need someone else until he felt comfortable in sharing his secret with her again. Clark now had Lana. If Kara got her way, he'd have Lois too.

"Lois." Chloe said, turning to Kara with her wide green eyes.

Kara wanted to clue Lois into the secret-keeping society. If Lois were to learn about Kara, she would most likely learn about Clark. Then, when Chloe had her operation, Lois would be more concerned about Chloe not being herself, than the fact that Clark and Kara were aliens. Lois would have to jump over the "Oh my God, you're a what?" part and deal with the fact that Chloe needed help. Lois wouldn't turn from Clark as his lies are revealed. She would turn to Clark, recognizing Clark's loss as her own.

"Okay Kara, what's this talk about getting Lois' help on the crystal search?" Chloe asked, breaking the ice.

"She was there before Clark and I got to the silo. Maybe she knows something."

"Hmpf." Chloe said. "You just figured out now that Lois might be worth talking to?"

"I like Lois." Kara said. "I'm willing to chance it if it means finding my crystal."

"I take it you found out she video recorded your space ship."

Kara almost reacted with surprise. _Video recording?_

"I also think Lois would be a good confidante. I need someone the same way that Clark needs you."

_That rationale isn't going to work._ No. Kara needs a better reason for Clark. It would be one thing if Kara had known Lois a few years verses a few months. Pausing for conviction, Chloe fed her a reason Clark would understand.

"I'm sorry that we can't use that footage to help find your crystal." Chloe said. "From what Clark told me, he had to delete it. Who knows what Lois recorded?"

"But Lois would remember" Kara said. "I mean, she touched my ship and, surely she's concluded that aliens exist too."

"Kara, Lois has had two concussions in twenty-four hours." Chloe reported. "She may not remember things as well as she thinks. Or that's what I keep telling her whenever the topic comes up."

Kara pulled her blonde hair around her shoulder and tugged gently at the ends, contemplating on what Chloe was telling her. Chloe told Lois lies to keep her secret and Clark's secret quiet. It was little surprise that Lois grew short and frustrated when Kara would mention Chloe to her.

"Was it Clark's decision then, on not letting Lois in on the fact that he's an alien?" Kara asked. "I'm not asking you to hide me."

"Well, it's his thing, not mine." Chloe took a long drink and then refocused on the road. "I really don't have a say."

Kara watched Chloe's profile as she replied, revealing things to Chloe that have been bothering her for a while. "That's not how Clark tells it. He makes it sound like you're his partner on this. And, I think I believe him." Kara sighed as she added. "Did he ever give you a bracelet?"

Chloe's eyes flashed trying to understand. She peered at Kara with a puzzled face. "Okay, I didn't see that pop fly coming. Where's this going? Cause I usually play infield."

"Chloe, my cousin… he tries too hard to pretend he's something he's not. But deep down, he knows. He knows exactly who you are, and that he can't do anything without you. It's not just his thing. It's your thing too."

Chloe opened her mouth to ask more about this, but closed it and shook her head. _What was she talking about?_ But Chloe knew what Kara meant. Kara subscribed to the Smallville rumor mill too. So she tried to remain focused and silent before Kara smashed Chloe's world of plausible deniability.

"The two of you--you're such a great team." Kara said, softening her implication. "I'm only verbalizing what I see. It doesn't make sense that the two of you wouldn't seek agreement when it comes to this."

"We're close, but that doesn't change him or me. I will never be an alien, so, it's his decision." Chloe said. "And yours."

"And yours too." Kara said. "I mean, yes, you're not an alien but your powers come from Kryptonite exposure right? Just like the Weather Girls?"

Chloe's hands tightened slightly on the steering wheel. Clark owed her fifty dollars. Kara did know she was infected after all.

"I've found a cure." Chloe said. "And in a few days, it won't matter. I haven't told Clark yet, so please don't jump the gun on me."

"And what does Lois think?"

Chloe's silence told Kara that Lois didn't know about Chloe's infection. _Lois doesn't even know about her own cousin_! Why would Chloe hold out on her family? She knew Chloe and Lois loved each other very much. Lois even shared that she was worried about Chloe, ever since the incident at the dam, but she wouldn't explain further. All Lois told Kara was that Chloe was pulling away from the people she loved. Getting the job at The _Daily Planet_ was just a God send, because she could keep track of her so much better.

Swallowing, Chloe said. "I think Lois is going to need a friend when it comes to light. I can't have her turn to Clark for support, not until she understands things, fully."

* * *

Lana missed the freedom that came with death. She was not longer anonymous in the world, but cumbered with the fallout of her past decisions. She had accomplished a lot more than faking her own death. She'd managed to fake her own murder and place motive for it onto Lex Luthor, her ex-husband. Her attorney and Lex's attorney shuffled out the details of their divorce and her identity. They both got freedom, but it was Lana that had won. At the end of the day, Lana manipulated her way out of Lex's arms by showing herself alive and well, and Lex would not stand trial for a murder he never committed.

Lex proposed this resolution to her in China. It wasn't her first choice. She wanted to take over LuthorCorp Industries in her plan to fix the world. Running to China seemed obvious, as she leaked details to the Shanghai stock exchange and financial brokers. Her plan was to force a corporate take-over, utilizing the power of foreign currency against a deflated American dollar. Kidnapping Lionel and holding him hostage bore double fruit. First, Lionel could not hurt Clark while detained. Second, Lionel's disappearance and Lex's negative publicity would cause LuthorCorp Stock to bottom out.

Lana's foreign backers got rich because of her. It was Lex that convinced her to stop, when he explained to her that once again he had escaped death when his taxi went off the bridge into the waters. Lex was sure Kara Kent, Clark's cousin, had saved him. The one thing that Lana and Lex did agree on was the need to protect the world from aliens and super-powered people. Was that the last message she wanted Clark to have of her? That she was fearful of aliens?

Clark told her about his planet, Krypton. Lana knew that Clark would never hurt her or anyone. As Lex talked to Lana about how it might be done, she realized, she wanted her chance to prove herself to Clark and protect him from Lex and Lionel.

She returned to her Smallville shell only because Clark was attached to it. If Clark could see how changed she was inside, he may not like it. Currently, his awareness was skewed. Right now, he was deliriously happy to know she was alive, however, her grace period was quickly depleting. Her paperwork was hard to hide and she needed a new base for her schemes, away from the Kent house and from Clark's eyes. Right now, she could only go as far as the barn.

Lana's realtor contacted her via the internet. After a few minutes of messaging pleasantries, they discussed properties to purchase and offices to rent. Lana didn't waffle around like Clark did, trying to decide things. Once she saw promise, she acted.

It was during this transaction that Clark found her. He quietly entered the barn, looking concerned and a little dismayed. Lana remembered how Chloe called her and how Chloe left Clark alone when he needed her. Clark wanted to talk through his disappointment. Lana was only too happy to help.

She quickly executed the keystrokes to close down her windows, hiding her correspondence as Clark approached.

"Lana?" Clark asked, as he sat down near her impromptu workstation.

"Hey" She smiled broadly, truly glad to see him turn to her.

"Sorry about the clash of the titans this morning." Clark picked up on Lana's nerves, so he apologized for the alien-styled life he led again.

"Oh, I'll get used to it. You're home early. I thought Chloe was helping you to track down Kara's crystal."

Clark really didn't care about Kara's crystal anymore. Chloe was foremost in his mind. She hadn't returned his message yet. She might be working on a story, but he didn't think so. She wasn't at the sheriff's office and Monica hadn't seen her return to the Talon either. Clark even went to the Woodman's current residence and watched for Chloe there. He was about ready to use super-hearing to find her, but didn't have the strength to lower himself quite yet.

"Lana, has she opened up to you about anything? Maybe something that's been bothering her?" Clark asked._ Maybe Chloe's talking with Lana, especially if the reason was about him._

Chloe had been delighted to tears when she saw Lana the first time at the house a few weeks ago. He remembered how his girls hugged and laughed together. Chloe laughing at the fact, that now Lana knew, they could finally explain some of the weird circumstances of the past six years. Many issues were finally laid to rest, cloaked in the chuckles of girlfriends reunited. Clark thought he might get embarrassed with their frankness, so he took Kara to the barn so the girls could compare notes. There might be something Lana knew that Clark didn't as he fondly remembered their embrace.

_Poor Clark! _Lana thought. He really does seem confused about Chloe. How can she tell Clark that Chloe's not the girl he thinks she is? She's not his best friend. Not since Lana had given up so much just so he could sit next to her at this very moment. Lana pulled out her sympathetic voice to reply.

"No, she's been working 24-7 to impress that Wonder-Boy editor."

"She was researching a story" Clark started to say Sasha Woodman, but he felt that maybe Lana didn't want a reminder of how Sasha had attacked himself and her with bees. So he finished by saying, "about a Dr. Knox."

"Curtis Knox?" Lana wondered about this. Her contact at the B.C.E. had told her a lot of Knox's patients were missing following their brain surgery. Lana felt torn. Chloe's managed to get herself on a list of meteor-infected people so she can investigate him. Chloe Sullivan was the last person that could ever be meteor-infected. Yes, sometimes she thought way outside the box, but she was never crazy or not in touch with whom she was. Lana's research affirmed the unstable personalities of the guests in Lex's Level 33.1 project that studied and replicated those powers. Dr. Knox should be able to tell fairly quickly Chloe's pulling a Nellie Bly.

"You've heard of him?"

"Yeah, he's a--he's a neurosurgeon. I heard a rumor that he's working with meteor-infected people." That rumor started with her contact at the Luthor mansion.

Clark really didn't expect that for an answer. Maybe Chloe told Lana about her meteor-infection and meteor power. Hopeful that this was the case, Clark pressed. "How do you know all this?" _Please let it be from Chloe._

"Well, I've been doing my own research on the meteor-infected. More people than just me have been hurt by Lex, and they need help. I want to do whatever I can." Lana said sweetly. Revenge was always sweet.

Amazed at Lana's selfless heart, Clark said. "I didn't know you had a secret plan to save the world."

"So far, I've only made a few contacts. Knox's name just came up. As amazing as it sounds, he is using brain surgery to remove their powers." Lana said.

"That actually explains a lot." Clark said. "A headline like this could change Chloe's life."

"Yeah" She muttered.

Clark walked away from Lana, unable to hide the sadness growing in his eyes. Lana's answers, did that mean that Lana leaked Chloe the story on Knox? Was Lana trying to get Chloe help and if so, why do it behind his back? Unless Chloe just didn't want to tell Clark that she was looking for a cure. Clark had a hard time believing that there could be anything that Chloe wouldn't tell him. Maybe knowing his secret was too much now.

Surely Chloe wouldn't submit herself to brain surgery? What if something went wrong? Would Chloe ever be the same girl? Clark wished again that Jor-El hadn't told him that his training started with Kara. He went to the Fortress after Chloe manifested her powers because he thought in his training, he might learn how to cure the meteor-infected. He hoped that he'd somehow learn how to cure Chloe.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Interactions

_a/n: It might be a good idea to rewatch the Jimmy/Kara scene at the Daily Planet from "Cure". You'll figure out fast I don't care for Jimmy at all and I'm having fun with this set up as much as possible._

_a/n: This chapter makes reference to season four "Jinx" and starts really, really incorporating a lot show cannon._

_a/n: This takes a serious Clark/Chloe turn, but Kara is still in this story until the very, very end. She will do something that will surprise you!_

Scene 1: Karimmy Daily Planet

Scene 2: Chlark the Talon Apartment. (I think this scene is beautifully written, if I do say so myself.)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Interactions**

After Clark left, Jimmy returned to downloading his photo-card and catching up on his assignments. "Damn it" he thought, as he realized Mark and Jared still needed to approve the pictures for their prospective stories. Olsen's new editor was pretty stern and Jimmy compensated him by adding a faux dead line, usually set two hours before the actual deadline. This practice allowed Jimmy time to hunt down the "Two Stooges" for their decision.

Jimmy grabbed his clipboard as he exited the archive room and entered the bull pen. Jared had his feet kicked back on his desk and was experimenting with balancing a pen in the space between his upper lip and nose. Seeing Jimmy Olsen, he set his feet down and rose.

"Hey, Olsen… How's the 'Chick Magnet' today?" Jared raised his voice and soon his cohort Mark joined him at his desk.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Jimmy said, "Look, I need to know what photo you wanted with the opening of the new Luthorcorp…"

"Jimmy, I heard that Chloe shut you down again."

"I still can't figure out how you got Chloe in the first place… Not with her 'Other Boyfriend' stopping by all the time."

Mark and Jared laughed as Jimmy rolled his eyes. They knew how to get under Jimmy's skin, something Jimmy encouraged by becoming twitchy.

"I asked Chloe out a few times when she first started, but she was _not_ interested." Mark said.

"Okay. We've been over this before. I'm a Chick Magnet, hardy-har-har."

"Well it must be true, because Clark Kent is hot!" Adam said, approaching Jimmy from behind.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you Adam?" Mark said.

"I don't need this right now." Jimmy said. "I need you to decide what picture you want with your story, I'm not as fast as I look and… Adam, don't you have something else to do upstairs in the sales department?"

"I heard you've got some stellar concert tickets." Adam said.

"Yeah, I do." Jimmy said. Giving the 'Two Stooges' a chance to look through his pictures, Jimmy followed Adam out of the bull pen's doors towards the landing.

Behind him he heard the Two Stooges laugh. He hated how they referred to him derogatively as a "Chick Magnet". He was sure they were saying something crass about his and Adam's departure from the bull pen to the stairs. Adam produced cash as Jimmy showed him the concert tickets.

"Trust me, if these seats were any closer, you'd be stalking the band." He handed over the tickets, keeping his voice low.

Adam smiled with delight at his luck. "I'm scoring big points with the boyfriend, Olsen." Adam stuck his fist in front of him, encouraging Jimmy to return his own trademark gesture. "Ring that bell."

Jimmy realized that it was a dorky move. He made a mental note, never to do that again as he returned it. "There it is." The knuckles of his fist tapped against Adam's. Snickers exploded behind them.

Jimmy turned back to address the pair when he heard his name from above.

"James. Hey. I'm so glad I found you." Kara Kent quickly moved down the stairs, her long blond hair in curls. Jimmy's eyes couldn't help notice her red tank top and how her tan skin complimented the hue. She smiled at Jimmy, very happy to find a friend that could help her.

"Really?" Jimmy forced his eyes to greet hers as he smiled. Kara had pretty teeth.

Kara turned her head around, getting her bearings. She'd been here with Clark before a few times, but this was the first time she was alone at the Planet, navigating around without Clark to chaperon. Two men behind Jimmy were watching her with keen interest. She looked beyond them and saw that Lois wasn't at her desk.

"Yeah, um, I've been looking all over for Lois. Have you seen her?" Kara said seriously, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Well" Jimmy thought, _It's not like she'd come to see me._ Thinking he was being let down again, by Kara this time, so he snarked back, "Uh, you'll need a telescope. New editor sent her to the City of Angels to get a quote from the D.U.I. of the week."

Her plan was to talk to Lois and tell her that she was an alien and needed help in locating her crystal. Then hopefully Lois would enlist Jimmy's help in recovering the video Clark deleted. If it worked, she may end up with two human confidants before the evening's end. With Lois in L.A., she was forced to regroup.

Kara noticed how Jimmy's eyes kept glancing at her breasts. She was flattered. Human men were so predictable.

"Bummer!" Kara said as adolescently as possible. Jimmy turned away and walked towards the fax machine.

She scooted up from behind him, trying to make herself appear helpless. "You know, I heard that she snuck into a grain silo and took some videos of a spaceship. I was kind of hoping I could sneak a peek. I'm a bit of an E.T. junkie."

Jimmy turned with a wide grin. He loved science fiction and the possibility of life on other planets. He was surprised that Miss Sweet Corn would have any of his interests too. This was something that they could talk about.

"No kidding? Me too. I used to sit in the backyard and try and pick up Martian signals on my dad's ham radio."

Jimmy watched Jared and Mark enter the room as they checked out Kara and followed her around the room, as she was avidly flirting with the 'Chick Magnet'.

Kara watched Jimmy's demeanor suddenly brighten. She wanted to tell him at that very moment that she was an alien, a real E.T. He seemed to be fascinated at the prospect, not terrified in the least. She slipped a bit as she replied to his wonder, "Um, Martians use infrared, silly."

Jimmy laughed at Kara's joke. It was pretty good. "Well, um, unfortunately, Lois' video is nothing to phone home about. Tech guy couldn't get anything off of it but static."

Jimmy looked around the room as Kara openly flirted with him. A few more of his peers watched the beauty queen advance on him. He held his breath as Kara raised her eye brow to him.

"Well, um, you know your way around cameras, right? And I bet you're a lot smarter than he is. Is there anything that you could do?"

Jimmy saw Jared's jaw drop as Kara threw herself onto his sympathies. Momentarily stunned, Jimmy came to as he realized that his night was free to help her. Mark was giving him two thumbs up as he said. "What the heck? It's not like I'm doing anything else tonight. I'll crunch a few pixels; see what I can come up with. Okay."

Kara took his clipboard away. She pressed it against Jimmy's chest and moved the pen slowly over the paper, giving him her digits in a very public foyer.

"You are my hero. Call my cell when you're done, and I'll be here in a blink."

Kara handed Jimmy his clipboard and pen back. He took it, letting his eyes drop once again to the her low cut neckline. She then rested her right hand on his left shoulder and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek.

"Thanks"

Jimmy swung his head to the left and right, making eye contact again with Jared and Mark, and a few others. _I really am a Chick Magnet_. Confidently, Jimmy walked over to the two again.

"Have you decided, then?" Jimmy

"Don't get cocky now, Olsen." Mark said. "When you start impressing Lois, then we'll let you off the hook."

* * *

Chloe carefully retrieved her senior yearbook from the cardboard box that housed her _Torch _portfolio. Her hand ran over the vinyl protective cover. It had been a while since she had looked at this recording. The pages stuck briefly and the spine of the volume cracked as she opened the album. Inside she saw her picture on the Most Likely page and turned it quickly to read a few synopsis of her high school life.

She realized as she scanned through the book she categorized these scenes under the headings "Before" and "After". There she was with Lois at a pep rally. That happened before she knew Clark had powers. There she was as prom queen, after she knew Clark had powers. Learning what she knew about Clark Kent changed the direction of her life. Maybe Clark had more than fear as a motivator in keeping his alien origin hidden. She sacrificed her own wonder and intrigue for Clark. She endeared the change, but missed the process of discovery too.

She was now on outsider looking in. Chloe saw for the first time just how much or her life pivoted around Clark. She told herself over and over it didn't matter. Whether she looked at a picture before she knew or after; she had the same smile and the same friends. People cared for her. She wasn't going to be alone as she recovered from her treatment.

Chloe closed the book and let it rest in her lap. She pulled out the other articles, shifting loose some memories. At the bottom of the box something heavy rattled. Chloe exposed the remains of two silver cuffs. They acted as paperweights, pinning down two of her best articles "The Sport's Hero" and "High School Gambling".

Mikhail Mxyzptlk had put these on her. Clark wasn't going to throw the football game and Mikhail had cuffed her to use her life as leverage over Clark. Today she now knew what had happened, without the obligatory play-by-play. Clark used his super-powers to save her. He threw a touchdown: He rescued Chloe. He led the Crows to victory. He saved Chloe from death. Two articles that barely touched the truth.

Strange how she won a junior "Truth in Journalism" award for two shallow pieces. The real story was in the handcuffs.

Of course, they didn't look much like handcuffs now. Between Clark breaking the chain connecting the links and the janitor splicing through the band with fence cutters, they looked liked metallic bracelets permanently unlatched.

Chloe held the remnants. She once looked at these every night, knowing that somehow, Clark had saved her from Mikhail. He was going to kill her by severing her jugular with a switch blade. And in the next moment he crashed against the opposite wall and her hands were free to move. She hadn't touched him or pushed him away. She didn't have the strength to break the restraint. Yet he was unconscious on the floor and her hands independent. Clark was the only one that knew her situation as it was created to manipulate him. Mikhail's gambling success was hinged on Clark's cooperation.

She was sure Clark saved her, even though that meant the impossible. He must be able to move faster than the eye could see, because how else could it had been done? Before the cuffs, she had only wondered and afterwards, she knew. Clark was physically gifted in some way.

And they were friends too. Judging from the pictures, they'd always be friends. He'd risk everything for her again.

Chloe returned her news articles to the box and carried the yearbook and cuffs to the kitchen table, where she left them out near her purse. She wanted them with her when she recovered from the surgery. They probably wouldn't make a lick of sense, but she wanted those memories nearby. They were a part of her.

The only person in her life that was not in her yearbook was Jimmy. What would he do when he found out about her amnesia? He deserved a chance to regain her friendship too.

Chloe found a blank card in her stationery drawer and scribbled a quick note for him.

"How's your article going about Dr. Knox?"

Chloe wasn't completely surprised at Clark's intrusion. Glancing up, she gave him her best blank face and flat, unemotional response.

"Uh, he's doing some interesting research, but I don't -- I don't believe there's a story there." She shrugged her discomfort and Clark's eyes folded, sensing her dishonesty. She wanted the cure and she was hiding it from him for some reason.

"Neither do I. Chloe, you're a good liar. You've had lots of experience keeping my secret, but I don't believe you're researching Knox for an article. I think it's about the procedure."

Chloe knew better than to continue her charade. Other people could lie to him and he would believe them, but she couldn't. She learned a long time ago, it was much better to give him everything inside her heart. It was the best way to weaken him.

"Then you realize that he's my only hope. Dr. Knox said he could fit me in at the end of this week."

"Chloe, you don't know anything about this doctor." Clark said stunned that Chloe was willing to have her head rewired.

"I know that he can give me a chance at a normal life." Chloe explained. God, she needed his approval and she hated that she had to beg for it. He should be happy for her that there's a way. In return, she watched his face grow misty.

"Look, I understand wanting to have a normal life -- I do -- but brain surgery is not the way to do it." Clark said whilst losing his normal stoicism, his voice trembled slightly. He looked down briefly to collect himself.

"You don't understand, Clark. Going psycho or turning into a serial killer aren't the only two things I have to worry about. When I healed Lois in that dam; it almost killed me. Who's to say the next time I try and save someone isn't my last?"

"Damn it Kent." Clark thought. She is trying to tell you something about her power that scares her. Listen.

"What are the side effects of the procedure?" He asked.

"Potential memory loss." Chloe tried to play it off like it was no big deal.

"Chloe." Clark recoiled. He looked at the items Chloe had collected on the table. Her yearbook, the cuffs and a few news articles she was proud of. He sighed not quite believing her resolve. On his exhale, she added.

"If I have to give up a bit of my past to gain a future, then so be it."

Clark's mind raced. "You're gonna forget everything. You're gonna forget your friends, your experiences... you're gonna forget me. You're gonna forget me."

Clark pleaded with his eyes, uncovering an emotional depth he normally pretended wasn't there. She had seen it in his face before, the realization that one day; she might not be there for him. That wasn't going to be the case.

Chloe chuckled softly. "People will be there when I comeback to fill in the blanks. In time, I'll be fine. Clark, if you want to save me, let me go."

Clark looked uncertain. Chloe believed her plan would work.

**TBC**

I'll post the next update after three reviews for chapter six.


	7. Revelations

_Scene 1: Lana & Kara_

_Scene 2: Lana & Lex_

_Scene 3: Clark & Kara - Chlarkers should like this scene._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

Lana carried an armload of clean clothes throughout the house, folding and placing them in everyone's respective bedrooms. She knocked softly with her elbow and entered Kara's room, only to find Kara sitting at her vanity, refreshing her hair and make-up.

"Oh, you're back too?" Lana said "How's the Talon?"

"The Talon was closed this morning, but I'm heading there now to reopen it." Kara replied brightly. "Can I help?" She got up from her position and coasted over to her bed. Lana had thrown the clean laundry on the tucked-in sheets. Kara started to fold as Lana hung the clothes.

"Oh damn." Lana said, "Your white blouse needs to be pressed."

"Let me see."

Kara took the hanger from Lana and held it into a patch a sunlight arching its way across the room. She then put her hand behind the fabric and shot small patches of heat from her eyes, ironing the wrinkles away. Satisfied with the results, Kara hung up the blouse and turned around to face Lana.

"Heat vision. Who knew how handy it could be?" Lana trembled. It took a minute for her to recover from Kara's blatant use of her powers in front of her but when she did; she smiled and continued to fold. She could handle it when Clark's used his powers with greater ease, because he normally hid them from her whenever he could, but Kara wasn't that considerate. Kara noticed the change in Lana's demeanor and felt ashamed, even though she was in her own room.

Kara turned away, somewhat hurt at Lana's lack of ease with her. Addressing the emotional shift in Kara, Lana apologized. "Sorry. I'm determined to get used to it."

"Why do the powers bother you so much?" Kara asked. "It's who we are."

"Yeah, I know, it's wrong." Lana tried to explain as honestly as possible. "What you don't understand is that I've been hurt and attacked so many times by super-powered people, and it's a daily struggle." Lana added, "So many of my childhood friends turned out to be meteor-infected. There was Sasha Woodman and her bees… and oh God, Tina Greer the bone-morpher."

"Wait, I know that name." Kara interrupted. "Sasha's missing; the police are looking for her."

Lana looked pale and her hands clutched the wicker laundry basket. "Sasha tried to kill me with bees. Her meteor-power… she could control collectives, hives."

Lana sat at the foot of Kara's bed, straightening her back in determined resolve. She didn't want to be attacked any more by meteor-freaks. That's what she was going to try to do in the new foundation she had recently created, ISIS: Individual Support for the Infected Society. Lana wanted ISIS to buffer these people out of her personal life. At least, maybe ISIS would be one way to isolate herself from the homicidal ones. If she could get them help, she would be safe.

Lana also knew that Sasha Woodman was one of Dr. Knox's patients. She understood more than she let Kara know. "How long has she been missing?" Lana said while pulling her knee to her torso.

"Since last night I guess. Chloe was the last one to see her."

Lana blinked at Kara as she connected the dots. Clark had said Chloe was researching a story on Dr. Knox. The last person to see Sasha was Chloe. Sasha was meteor-infected and Chloe wanted Clark to stay away from her. Chloe's on a list of potential ISIS clients. Lana's heart skipped a beat as she made the conclusion. Chloe was meteor-infected. Her contact was correct. She was a full-fledged meteor freak. No wonder! No wonder she and Clark were so close. They were both trying to hide.

Replying to Kara took more control than she had, yet she tried to keep herself calm. "Chloe and Clark, they usually work together on this type of stuff."

Kara had interpreted Lana's thoughts on Chloe incorrectly. She sat next to her, paused and then with flawless elocution asked, "What do you think of their friendship? Doesn't it bother you?"

Lana's eyes moved quietly, passing back and forth in front of her before bowing her head and exhaling. She gave her always-at-ready answer. The one she rehearses to herself all the time. The one she tries to believe. "Chloe is Clark's best friend. You take one, you get the other. It's always been that way."

Kara picked up more fresh laundry, employing her idle hands, quietly waiting for Lana to continue. Lana gasped as the practiced line rolled off her tongue, this time she believed her own words.

"I can't expect him to choose me over her. Even if we're ga-ga for each other." Lana said, adding Kara's insight. Adlibbing, Lana concluded, "At the end of the day, Clark needs his friend. I know that. I do." Clark would be destroyed if he lost Chloe, especially if it was related to her meteor-infection.

Lana left Kara quickly, knowing that there was only one thing to do.

* * *

Lana's escort left her alone in the study that Lex used as his office as well as to entertain business associates. She was there to ask him for his help; a position she never wanted to be in again with that man. It was the lesser of the two evils. If Chloe died because she hid things from Clark, he'd never forgive her.

"Lex," Lana said crossing the room carefully.

"I marvel at your boldness Lana." Lex said. "I thought it was April Fool's day when they said you wanted an audience with me. Why are you here?"

"Lex… There's a doctor, Dr. Curtis Knox. I think Chloe's on to him."

"How do you know about Dr. Knox?" Lex said. Predictably, Lex walked over to the bar. "Oh, wait" Lex exclaimed, pointing a finger to the ceiling. "You've been spying on me. Stealing my files and trying to frame me for the deaths of two park rangers."

"I know you're angry at me Lex." Lana said, holding out her hands. "I know we're past the point of no return here. But please. This is someone whose death would only complicate and frustrate both of our lives."

Lex kept his back to Lana, pouring himself some of the fine amber Scotch he had grown accustomed to.

"Why are you talking to me? Isn't Clark her protector?"

"Yes he is and I would talk to him. Believe me, I would." Lana pleaded in her best help me face. "But Chloe specifically asked me to keep Clark away from her."

"Well then, tell Chloe about your suspensions about Dr. Knox."

"I can't." Lana said. "Lex… I know she's meteor-infected, but she hasn't told me. I'm sure she's after the cure and anything I say will fall upon deaf ears."

Lex swallowed his scotch in a swift gulp and placed the empty vessel back on the bar. _Damn it._ Once again, he was going to have to protect Chloe Sullivan.

"I've got a friend in the Metropolis Police Department. I can shut down the B.C.E. clinic."

"Thank you." Lana said. "Somewhere deep within you is a bit of the man I befriended and loved."

"You should go Lana."

And so she left.

* * *

Clark retrieved the turquoise decorated bracelet from its position in the loft. He had hid it there when Lana moved in. He didn't want her to find it and ask questions about it. It was given to him by Professor Willowbrook with the instruction to give it to the true one in his life. He didn't know who she was at first. As the years evaporated, he had a better idea of trueness. The answer was simple, it was Chloe. The bracelet belonged to her.

The problem was he couldn't reconcile that thought against the love he felt for Lana. There was only one bracelet. He almost gave Chloe the bracelet a few days before Lana returned. Clark knew that there was a difference between trueness and love. He loved Lana, but he was true to Chloe. Clark knew he wouldn't be able to explain exactly what he meant if he gave it to Chloe, so he held back. Besides, Chloe's relationship with Jimmy made this gift completely inappropriate. So it sat in a box, under a book, in the loft, not being worn by anyone. He wanted to know what Chloe thought of it before her procedure, and maybe, a door would open and he would talk to her like true friends do.

Clark wondered how Chloe could sacrifice memories about him and experiences that endeared their friendship. He had chosen to tell her he was an alien when she thought he was just meteor infected. He gave it to her, freely and willingly when his time to open up arrived. Kara was correct that the secret made them close and held them closer. But once she had this operation, she'd forget. She'd forget the friendship and the memories they had shared. She would forget him. Maybe she wouldn't be his true friend anymore in her amnesia. Could he be a true friend to her during this time? Couldn't Chloe see how this made him feel? She wasn't backing down. Lana truly would. So, he glumly debated again if the bracelet was really meant for Lana and still, Clark couldn't give it to her. It would completely freak Lana out that her destiny was tied to an alien's.

Clark painfully considered not telling Chloe again about his alien nature. Their friendship was so tight and great. He was willing to die for it, but Chloe wasn't. She found a fissure in their otherwise perfect foundation. He cared about her more than she did about him. Chloe loved him, he was sure, so he loved her more? Too much probably. Definitely enough to make it difficult for her to find love in other relationships. They were partners: They agreed on most things and she had this way of easing his mood and restlessness about his parentage. Why was he the alien? She'd make the better alien because she could be so carefree with oddity. His powers made him pensive.

Kara joined him in the loft; it was their nightly ritual of watching the sun set. She looked fresh for someone that had just returned from work at the Talon. Strange, she was uncharacteristically quiet as she raised her right arm to lean into the window's right edge, allowing Clark to take the left.

The sun's yellowness hit the edge of the horizon and as it settled under the Earth's lip, she remarked, "What is it that humans say… a penny for your thoughts?"

Clark didn't answer her as his stomach flopped inside of him. He was still torn-up following his conversation with Chloe and this renewed debate which was playing itself out in his head. Should he tell Chloe again and if so, when should he? Immediately after her procedure? He worried for her, playing out imaginary scenes. If she were going to do this, could he at least get her to agree to let him take her there and back? A family member might be more suited, but Lois didn't know Chloe as well as he did. She didn't even know about Chloe's meteor-infection. Plus, there were several things he needed to tell Chloe before it happened. God, he hoped he could tell Chloe how he felt about all this… her infection, her powers, not speaking or not sharing with him. He wanted to understand her.

"Are you still going to tell Lois?" Clark asked, thinking about how he and Lois might be able to comfort Chloe in her confusion.

"I know you don't approve." Kara huffed. "I'm waiting until she comes back to Smallville."

"Kara, I'm beginning to think that, maybe I was wrong in telling Chloe." Clark said. "I never thought she would reject me, but even she's talented enough to find a way that hurts ten times more."

Kara rolled her eyes at Clark's over-reaction. "Is this about the cure she found for her meteor-infection? Because that's a good thing, right?"

Clark's eye's peeled back at Kara's confession. "How do you know?"

"Super-hearing"

"Kara!" Clark scowled.

"It's okay, Clark, Chloe told me about the cure herself. She knows I know."

"And you're okay with her losing her memories?"

"What?" Kara asked softly. "She never mentioned that."

"That's why she didn't want me to know." Clark said. "Ever since she manifested powers, I felt like she's completely shutting me out. I don't even know exactly what she can do. All I see is her not talking with me. If she can't trust me now, how can I comfortably go back and trust her?"

Kara snorted and looked at her cousin in disgust, resisting the urge to beat him. "It's not about you." She said. "Honestly Clark, the idea that you wouldn't trust her is laughable. You're so cowardly. I would do _anything_ to see my pair bond again. Chloe's no different."

Clark let her words echo in the air as she wrapped her arms around her waist. She tilted her head, emphasizing her implication. Clark tried not to react. Pair bonding was about two minds so alike, they intuitively became receptors for each other. A physical connection held in place with a sort of telepathy. If they were bonded as a pair, it would explain why his super-hearing was so tuned-in to her. His mind naturally sought her call. If only she would call for him. It was little wonder that pair bonds usually became espoused to each other.

Yet, Clark had to acknowledge the facts. He couldn't pair bond with Chloe. She was a human, born without this pesky Kryptonian instinct. Plus, he and Chloe were hardly physical with one another. Their physical contact consisted of a deep hug once and a while. Not that they were completely uninterested. He thought about it, every so often. There was something gender based that attracted them. It was impossible not to trip over that just friends boundary once and a while with Chloe Sullivan. Still, no matter what he felt for Chloe, he desired Lana's touch over hers. It just didn't make sense.

"Kara," Clark asked, "Tell me about Aago. Tell me about your bracelet ceremony."

Clark really didn't know anything about how things were done on Krypton. He knew enough to understand that there were differences, key ones at that. It was a subject that Kara always hinted at, seeming to want to talk about. Clark grew deaf during those times for a reason. He figured that since Earth was his home, he didn't need to know the difference. It was unimportant because when in Rome, you do as Romans do.

Kara sighed and removed her silver band, tossing it in a clean arc towards her baby cousin. Clark caught it and marveled at its simple yet elegant design. He looked at the bracelet in wonder, pressing his thumb into the shield that represented their House.

"Why is the House of El embossed on this?" Clark asked. "It's a token of engagement to another family."

Kara smiled and explained. "My bracelet is a dowry bracelet." She moved to the couch and sat down, placing her feet on the storage locker as Clark turned from the window to listen.

"My father and Aago's father arranged our union before we were born. Father gave it to Aago's parents so their son could give it back to me. Should Aago not be able to fulfill his promise as a husband, I could go back to the El's for support. It's their contact that failed, not mine."

"I understand the concept of a dowry." Clark said. "But arranged marriages sound so archaic and primitive, especially for the most advanced society in twenty-eight galaxies."

"It's very normal Clark." Kara replied. "I had a traditional upbringing. I was raised to like the same things as Aago. When our parents introduced us at thirteen, we had a lot to talk about. We had four years to be friends before we confirmed our parent's wish. We promised to marry each other when the time was right. I was more than happy to take the bracelet, because I trusted him and he had something that would forever make me an El."

"What about love?" Clark asked. "I mean, what happens if you love someone else?"

"Aago and I, we could have said no to each other if that's what we wanted." Kara said. "You're not forced into anything. If there had been someone else, that person could have given me their own bracelet instead." Kara laughed remembering, "Our libraries housed several examples where two men wanted the same girl as their betrothed. The antagonist forces her to love him and the protagonist rushes in and saves the day by giving her a bracelet in front of him. He protects her from him. But, those stories rarely happen. They're foolish fantasy."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if that had happened to me, I would have lost my father's support." She said. "Not that it matters. I thought father chose well. We were already pair bonded with our friendship, to the point that we could hear each other across distances, so our bracelet ceremony confirmed what nature had done already. It was a legal matter, not a big deal."

Kara took back her bracelet and placed it on her wrist. "But enough about me, tell me about your pair bonding."

Clark's eyes pinched together. "My what?"

Kara nodded. "You and Chloe."

"Chloe?"

"Clark, I'm not going to be bashful about this anymore. You and Chloe appear to be pair bonded. I mean, Lana even said, 'you take one, you get the other'"

"Well that can't be," Clark answered. "I've never given her a bracelet, or anyone else for that matter."

"Pair bonding can happen without the symbolic rig-a-ma-roll Clark. It's part of our biology. We have to pair bond to control the psychic tendencies we have."

"Kara, I love Lana. Lana's the one."

"But she's not your pair bond." Kara said. "You're always going to be tied to your pair-bond. You'll adapt for her, and she for you."

"We're on Earth Kara and, I've never given anyone a bracelet."

"Really?" Kara said.

"Yes." Clark said, sounding more relieved. She had him worried for a minute.

"What's Chloe doing right now?"

At Kara's suggestion, Clark's hearing adjusted, searching for Chloe's alto. It was completely out of his control. He couldn't hear her, his mind concentrated harder, until he heard her heartbeat. She was driving away from Smallville, her heart skipping along to the tune of a Beatles song.

Suddenly Clark heard gunshots, as strong as if they were right there next to him. He looked up, and Kara was also grabbing her ears, deafening the sounds. The shots came from a different direction than Chloe. Clark confirmed her safety, reassured with her steady pulse.

Near the LuthorCorp fertilizer plant, he heard a voice say, "Son of a bitch! I have been speared by Mayan warriors, survived Mongols' arrows, and the cold steel of crusaders' blades. What makes you think the sting of a .9 millimeter could slow me down?"

Clark was already on his way.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: The Next Chapter is sort of HUGE. I'm gonna give y'all a chance to get caught up before I post "An Evening of Rescues". It was a pretty tough chapter to write, because the episode "Cure" has a lot of time sequences holes in it._


	8. An Evening of Rescues

A/N: My apologizes that this chapter is so long. Blame the stupid show for having so many time sequence holes. I had to get quite inventive to shuttle people around--as you will see!

_Scene 1: Clark/Knox/Lex at the Fertilizer Plant_

_Scene 2: Chloe at the Daily Planet_

_Scene 3: Clark stuck at SMC_

_Scene 4: Jimmy/Kara then Chloe at the Daily Planet_

_Scene 5: Clark /Lex at SMC_

_Scene 6: Chloe/Kara then Chloe/Knox_

_Scene 7: Jimmy/Clark at the Daily Planet_

_Scene 8: Clark/Lex at Smallville BCE then Clark/Chloe/Knox at Knox's _

**An Evening of Rescues**

Clark Kent moved fast through the darkened and still Kansas air. He loved running at super-speed. The wind whipped his chiseled features with a raw sensation. The chaffing felt like a release. His feet treading over gravel back-roads of Lowell County into an almost unstoppable rhythm. The body he owned actually exerting itself as he transcended into an almost limitless possibility.

It was the one ability he owned that he somewhat missed when his powers were temporarily removed two summers ago. This ability was some weird engine with two speeds. The first speed was blur mode, which when he moved so fast and deliberately things around him blended together like paints on a palette. Structures also appeared to ooze around him as well. Then there was a faster mode, when his internal pistons went into overdrive. Time stood still and objects grew impossibly rigid. When in that mode, it didn't even feel like he was running or moving that quickly. He could walk around, think and assess his environment. Instead of moving super-fast, it was more like as if the world moved super-slow. He could control the world, simply by picking up his pace.

Clark heard Kara overhead, slowed by the drag he created. He amused himself, knowing that even though Kara could defy gravity, he was still faster than her. Eventually, Clark knew that he'd be able to fly too. He'd done it before; fly, when he lost his free will and play out as dutiful Kal-El, son of the great Jor-El. There were other times too, when he felt like he might have flown. He floated during sleep; his subconscious practicing. And once, he had instructions from a girl named Lindsey, who was given Kryptonian powers and the name Kara by Jor-El. Lindsey had told him that they were meant for each other. He didn't want to accept that either; however, he gave in, acquiescing to her lure. He saw her for the imposter she was when it was too late.

He was always being told whom he should be with, but this time Kara's remark of being pair bonded to Chloe brought a whole new insight to his relationship with Chloe, but was it true?

A small part of him was glad it was Chloe as the shock wore off. His unquestioning affection for her explained. These thoughts did nothing to heal his apprehension. He might be bonded with her, but she would never be bonded to him. She was human after all.

Clark accepted Kara's logic and stance. He understood it, but embracing it was a different story. Accepting meant embracing things that he couldn't think about… It wasn't really about Chloe, no, not really. Behind Chloe was the door to his predestined path. And Lana stood in front of a future he could easily handle. He loved Lana. He loved how she curtained his future. She controlled how much light he would get. Chloe however would throw it all upon him. He'd bake in the heat and fail to live up to its expectations. Her passion and certainty scared the hell out of him.

"Chloe," he thought, as he approached the plant's gate. "The weirdness never ends with us."

He vaulted over the fence and got a bird's eye view of what he was running to. There was a body wrapped in plastic bubble wrap on the ground. It was a girl inside a hive of plastic air cells. Using his x-ray and see-through vision, he saw that her brain had been removed. Her face was caved in, deflated; an awkward summit on a mountain of neck. Clark knew her. They fought over the crayons in the first grade. It was Sasha Woodman. She still looked like Sasha Woodman. Clark felt horribly remorseful.

A tall man, in a white dress shirt appeared frozen in time with his back to Clark's vantage point. He stood a foot away from Lex Luthor, who laid crumple on the dirt path. Was the man rescuing Sasha from Lex or was Lex stopping the man? Clark had to believe the latter. Lex was dark and dangerous, but even Lex had redeemable bits in him.

The figures speed up, as Clark landed effortlessly on his feet on the other side of the gate. White Shirt Man stood defiantly over the bald man, moving to weld his flashlight into Lex's scull. Clark blurred to his side and pushed him off to the left, straight into the power converters. Sparks flew out from the large, green transformer. Clark recognized him now, it was Dr. Curtis Knox. His body collapsed from electrocution. Clark lifted Lex's body and ran him to Smallville Medical Center for immediate treatment as he heard Kara gasp from behind. She was handling Sasha.

Dr. Knox awoke and watched a thin, shapely blonde woman cradle the body of Sasha Woodman in her arms. The woman easily moved Sasha's corpse into a fireman's lift, extending her arm straight up she flew away.

Knox wondered idly if she were meteor-infected and how he might ensnare her gift, but first, he had to contact the Sullivan girl, and remove her wonderfully powerful heart for his purposes.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan put her purse down on her desk at theDaily Planet. She had a couple of things to do. First, she needed to file her blurb on Sasha Woodman. She abandoned the idea she could get it done from home, not with Clark lurking around, watching her every move. Second, she scheduled time off from work so she could prepare her things for the procedure. And last, she wanted to leave the note for Jimmy.

Chloe still felt guilty about breaking their date. She knew he wasn't rich and those tickets cost him dearly. She hoped that he was having fun, drinking with the guys or working on his freelance portfolio. Jimmy had signed a contract with the Planet that said he wouldn't sell his pictures to outsiders, but no one kept track and Jimmy had a couple of aliases online. That's how Lois got pictures of the Green Arrow last year. With the full moon it would be a good night to work.

She had already written out Jimmy's name on the front of a blank card, but didn't know what else to say. Should she tell Jimmy she's one of those meteor-freaks he seems to hate? The fact that he still used the word 'freak' bothered her and made her very reluctant to be completely honest with him.

A humming sound escaped from her purse. Chloe opened up her bag and pulled out her cell phone. The caller id was blocked, but she answered anyway, guessing it was probably Clark trying to cloak himself so she would answer his call.

"Clark?" Chloe said.

"Guess again Ms Sullivan."

Chloe frowned. It didn't sound like Lionel Luthor, but who else calls her Ms?

"It's Dr. Curtis Knox."

"Oh, Dr. Knox!" Chloe said. "You surprised me!"

"I just had a cancelation. How would you like to have your procedure done tonight?"

"Sure."

"I have a small office in Smallville. My office in Metropolis is closed for a short period of time. Can you meet me at my Smallville office in a few minutes?"

"I'll do my best." Chloe said, thinking about how she might cut a three hour drive down to 15 minutes. Well, she already knew who she was going to call for that one.

"Where's your office at?"

"It's in the Bounty Valley Livestock Feed building."

_Great!_ _Close to the Talon._ She could tell Clark that she was too tired to drive home. He was always bugging her about that commute anyway.

"I'm on my way." Chloe replied, shutting down her machine. She returned her phone to her bag. Quickly, she sprawled out a note for Jimmy, something short and fast and to the point. She'd leave it on his desk. She had no time to lose and one super-speed alien to call.

* * *

Clark deposited Lex Luthor on a gurney in the Emergency Room and looked around for a nurse or doctor. A young man in scrubs appeared around the corner and Clark clapped his hand on the intern's shoulder and motioned the man over to an unconscious Lex.

"This man is hurt." Clark said. "I think he's been shot."

The intern sighed. _What a crazy night!_ He checked Lex's vital signs and concluded, without examining him more carefully, that the patient had not been shot. He didn't appear to have lost a lot of blood or wasn't instinctively protecting his injury. He only appeared to have a slight greenness to his pallor. Perhaps it was caused by the laceration on his head.

The intern slapped his clipboard against Clark to push him a way from the gurney. He returned the hand-on-shoulder move to Clark as a nearby nurse started to roll Lex away from the pair.

"Okay… Look" He started to say. "If you want Smallville Medical Center to treat your friend, something called paperwork must be filled out."

"Paperwork?" Clark said.

"Yes! Paperwork." The man kept his hands on Clark's shoulder, which made it impossible for Clark to zip off without being noticed.

"That's Lex Luthor I brought in."

The intern turned around and looked at where the predominant Metropolis billionaire was. "Really?"

"Yes!" Clark said. "He's a Gold Star member of this establishment."

"Oh, man." The intern shook his head. Clark noticed his name. Jan Ahlquist. "I've been up for almost three days and this night is crazy!"

On cue, a team of medical personnel raced down the black and white tiled hallway and to the outside loading ramp. A Lowell County Sheriff's Deputy strung up tape near the entrance. Clark and Ahlquist followed at a brisk pace. Three caregivers surrounded the bubble-wrapped body of Sasha Woodman as a different doctor started to cut away the plastic. Small pops of air sounded off as the staff said, "Oh my God" "Who could have done this?" and "Oh God, ohmygod!"

Sasha's body was taken inside and before Clark could leave a nurse called for him, identifying him as being at the scene.

"Hey Clark." A nurse said, as she walked over to him. "Officer Eyebrow needs to speak to everyone here about the body they found. Smallville Medical Center is a crime scene; you can't leave until they say so."

"Great!" Clark thought. "Another lie to keep track of… Where did Kara go?"

* * *

Jimmy connected the cords from Lois's video camera to his computer. After clicking a few buttons the software synced-up the device to the PC. Jimmy shuttled to the end of the recording, where the static started. Instead of trying to recover something lost, he backed it up a few fields to a frame of existing video and started from there. He captured the blurs of information and formatted it into stills. He rendered the image many times over, compiling and recompiling until a detail picture appeared. It was slow work and he looked forward to Kara's company. He'd bought enough Chinese food for them to share, having prefaced Kara that they might be in for a long night.

Jimmy hoped that he could become good friends with her, if nothing else. She kissed him on his cheek for no good reason. Well, maybe she was a huge flirt. He really enjoyed the attention she gave him. He should talk to her about her openness. Going around kissing guys you hardly know might lead to trouble. Jimmy felt manly enough to defend Kara's virtue. It felt really good to think that he could look out for someone. Chloe didn't need him to do that for her. She had Clark after all and Clark was hard to compete with brawn wise. Maybe one day an opportunity would arrive where he could help Chloe out. Jimmy frowned as he tried to figure out how he fit into Chloe's life. "I shouldn't have to figure out where I fit." He thought. "Chloe should make room."

"Hey," Kara said, walking into the archive room Jimmy worked out of. She still had on the red tank top and her hair was decisively tousled. Kara didn't seem very relaxed. She looked hurt yet wistful.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kara gave a half smile to Jimmy. "It's been a crazy night. What, with the full moon and all." She wished that she could tell Jimmy about what she saw. That poor girl! Kara had left Sasha on a gurney at Smallville Medical Center, blurring in and out before anyone took notice. She had used her abilities to help someone, even if it were post mortem. Sasha Woodmen's family would be reunited. They'd at least know what happened to her.

"Maybe we should turn on the police scanner." Jimmy replied. "Chloe and I get big kicks out of some of those calls." More than once, it led to a story. Chloe was always looking for some odd, hot lead. She usually had the office scanner set to Lowell County's dispatch. Jimmy moved to turn on his handheld device, but Kara touched his forearm and shook her head no.

Jimmy felt his body jump and he gasped slightly at her soft, caring touch. In that moment, Jimmy realized just how lonely he was for company. He was beyond being frustrated with Chloe, and Kara, she was nice and simple; a very pretty girl.

She sat next to him, flattered by his expression. Jimmy's eyes looked down at her hand, still resting on his wrist. "Oh" she said. "I'm sorry."

"You surprised me. That's all." Jimmy apologized as she pulled her hand away. He blushed, hemmed and hawed over his over-reaction to her natural gesture. "Shall we?" Jimmy invited Kara to sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She sighed. "If I told you what happened, you wouldn't believe me."

"Then tell me something else."

Kara raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, my favorite excuse doesn't fit right now."

"What's your favorite excuse?"

"My stupid cousin forgot to take the trash out and I had to chase the garbage man down in my underwear."

Jimmy laughed. "Poor garbage man."

"Yeah… well, in this case, the fiction's still more believable than the truth."

"Well, I completely believe Clark's an idiot." Jimmy said with relief. It was nice to get that opinion off his chest.

Kara stifled her full-blown laugh into a tall-tale smile. Jimmy returned it back to her.

"I have a confession to make. I didn't know you were dating Chloe when we first met. Clark didn't tell me."

Jimmy didn't know what to think of this. He knew that Chloe had spent a lot of time over the summer with Clark, when they still thought Lana was dead. Kara would have been there too. He didn't know if he should be grateful his name never came up or worried. Chloe always invited Jimmy to come along with her on these outings. He always declined. Chloe and Clark had this way of making him feel like a third wheel, sitting out of their conversation to nurse a cup of coffee.

"Why does it matter to you?" His eyes were on fire with wonder.

"Well, I thought you were, I mean, I think you're pretty cute." Kara added. "I tried to encourage you a little too hard. I left my bag at the Talon for a reason. I was hoping to see you again."

Jimmy blushed remembering his lustful stare at Kara while he held Chloe's hand.

Kara wanted to ask Jimmy what he thought of Chloe's friendship with Clark, but it was pretty obvious Jimmy felt put out by it. She might be an alien to this world, but that didn't mean she had the right to be unfeeling or a tactless lump.

"I'm hungry." Kara said. "I've never had Chinese food before."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Jimmy asked. "Never?"

Jimmy reached over the keyboard to a paper sack. He fished out the paper boxes and the chopsticks, handing a pair to Kara. She pulled off the plastic wrapper and held them in her hand like drum sticks. Jimmy took his set and somehow balanced the two sticks in the same hand, his fingers moving the chopsticks; working them like little food-grabbers. Kara tried to copy Jimmy's example but she ended up dropping both sticks on the desk.

"Maybe I should stick with a fork." Kara said, digging into the bag herself to look for one.

"No, I'll show you… It's really easy once you get used to it."

Jimmy put down his chopsticks and rice and picked up Kara's chopsticks. He took her right hand into his. He placed one chop stick against her thumb and other in the control her fingers. "Stay" He pulled his hand away from hers and took back his own set.

"Chopsticks are like little finger extensions. Open and close with your fingers." Jimmy clacked his in front of her.

Kara imitated the movement. On a whim, she gave her chopsticks a voice. "Okay, I'm going to try to grab me some food." She smiled at her own silliness as Jimmy grinned harder.

Kara poked her chopsticks into a box of beef broccoli and managed to come up with a green floweret. She was having a hard time holding it in place. The vegetable wobbled between the two sticks.

"Just a tad more muscle."

Snap. She broke the top stick off against the bottom. Her frustration showed briefly in her face. She was going to have to practice the finer points of super-strength.

Jimmy was surprised to see so much disappointment from Kara yet impressed that she had such strength in her hand. He encouraged her.

"So, you're no Mr. Miyagi. But that's okay, because... I know a little trick."

He entrusted Kara with his set of chopsticks. Kara took them and tried again.

"Now, you move the top stick, and keep the lower one straight, and you never, never let the noodles intimidate you." He pointed her attention back to the box of Chinese food.

"Okay. Let's do this." Kara said. She was calm and certain, glowing under Jimmy's instruction.

Jimmy's eyes hovered over Kara as she found another piece of broccoli. She brought the food to her mouth and deposited it inside. Her left hand acted as a plate underneath her chin.

Jimmy grinned. "I knew it. You're a natural."

Kara blushed innocently. She was happy at her small accomplishment. "And you're a really patient teacher. Thanks"

Jimmy's face faltered slightly as Kara gazed into his eyes. The both felt a flicker of chemistry between them as the computer squawked to life again for instruction.

"Render Complete! Video Coding Rendering Complete"

Kara leaned forward to look at the monitor; her eyes searching for her spaceship. She announced as fact to Jimmy, "That's not the ship." Kara's mouth fell open at her mistake. Her statement sounded so factual, but Jimmy didn't notice. He hammered away at the computer's keyboard.

"But we got something."

Jimmy magnified a portion of the returned image. The Flintlock Industries Corporation's emblem appeared and Jimmy recognized it immediately.

"Flintlock is a technology supplier for the security branch of the government." Jimmy's face was astonished as was Kara's.

"The government?" She thought that Lex was behind it all. What does the government know about UFOs?

Jimmy started to talk over her wonder. Finally, he had something that would excite Chloe and further her interest in their relationship. "Looks like we got another Area 51 right in the heart of Kansas. Oh, Chloe's gonna do back flips."

"No, you can't tell Chloe." Kara begged of Jimmy.

"Why not?"

"Well, she'd tell Clark, and he can't stand my obsession with UFOs."

"But it's exactly what Chloe needs to enter the new editor's honor roll. I got to tell her." Jimmy passionately explained. _It may even bring us back together as a team._

Kara immediately turned up the charm to dampen his enthusiasm and resolve to share with Chloe.

"James... I know I can trust you. This has to be our secret. Okay?" She said seriously, staring him directly in the eye and holding his hand.

Chloe heard the low whispers of voices coming from the archive room. Jimmy was there working, muttering to himself, a strange habit he has. She stopped for a moment, trying to decide if it would be easier to mail her note to Jimmy or to confront him. She hung back and then slipped into the doorway, where Jimmy and Kara were sitting very close together talking about her. There was interest in Jimmy's eyes as Kara continued to talk.

"It's between you and me."

Chloe stepped forward and entered the room.

"Chloe" Jimmy said, standing up and backing away from Kara.

Kara turned around surprised too. Chloe was clearly hurt by what she encountered between her and Jimmy, but she did her best with the situation. "Do you want some Chinese? It's good, but they really make you work for it."

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked. He walked over to Chloe and watched as Chloe's face changed to disgust. "I thought you said you were busy."

Chloe's eyes moved to Kara and then back to Jimmy and her jaw clenched in understanding. Kara turned her back to the couple unable to watch their dysfunction play out. Kara didn't really mean to hurt Chloe's feelings. She just saw how Jimmy was weak for a pretty smile and she needed his help. She liked him fine, but interfering in a human relationship was uncouth. If Jimmy and Chloe were romantically involved, Chloe had every right to be upset with them. She couldn't quite think of Chloe as a hypocrite, trying to have something with Jimmy that would never work, because she didn't know. If Clark hadn't figured out he was pair-bonded with Chloe, Kara guessed that it was not in Chloe's mind at all. Poor Chloe went through life not really understanding why she was so tight with Clark.

Kara felt Chloe's eye's burn with heat and she wondered if Chloe's ability was a type of heat vision.

"And, uh, we were just -- look, I can explain." Jimmy realized Chloe was accusing him of cheating with her facial reactions.

Pausing first, she replied. "There's no need. I have to go."

Instead of giving Jimmy the verbal beating he needed, she decided to cut her losses and run. She didn't need Jimmy the way she needed Clark, Lois and to some degree, Lana. She was heading to a future where she would not remember this event.

"I swear it's not what it looks like." Jimmy begged for her understanding.

"Bye, Jimmy." Chloe dropped her note to Jimmy in a nearby trash can and left the room briskly.

"Oh God." Jimmy said. "I don't get it, she breaks our date tonight, but I blow it." Jimmy sulked. "I've lost the coolest, smartest, most adventurist girl in the world."

"I'll go talk to her." Kara got up and ran after Chloe, stopping her as Chloe reached for her cell to call Clark.

"Chloe!" Kara said. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Oh, please… Don't lie to me. I know all the Kent secrets. How could you?" Chloe asked. "How could you take Jimmy away from me?"

"He was never yours to keep Chloe. He's just a distraction, isn't he?" Kara said.

"He's not. He's my boyfriend." Chloe said deliberately.

"Fine." Kara tilted her head in her trademark way. "How can I make it up to you?"

Chloe looked at her watch. "Fly me home and I'll forget the whole thing."

* * *

Clark sat alone on a stool in Lex's patient room, waiting for Lex to regain consciousness. It was starting to dawn on him, he killed someone. He was a murderer. This time, he had done it. He had given into his worst instinct, and literally stopped a man from living.

How could he go back home and tell Lana what happened with Knox? Clark was afraid of her reaction, his alien self killed someone. Even though this Knox fellow was a monster, cutting up his patients, he still was a living being. He had no right to take his life. None. He wasn't a mercenary like the Martian Manhunter was. He wanted to be a friend to this world.

Could it be helped? Chloe's voice echoed in his head. _"I'm here… No matter what side of nature or nurture happens to be winning out." _Anger leaked through his skin. "Chloe, how could want to forget me?" Was he a monster? Why did he hate Chloe for wanting to be cured? Clark took solace in the fact, Chloe wouldn't be able to follow through on the treatment. Knox was dead. He had killed for Chloe sake.

Lex Luthor started to stir in his hospital bed. He opened his eyes, and saw Clark in his blue jacket, sitting across from him. Clark was waiting on him for some unknown reason. Lex allowed his vision to clear and he ignored his splitting headache. Lex, not really knowing for sure, guessed it was Clark that brought him from the fertilizer plant to his suite at the medical center.

"You're the last person I thought would save me." Lex said to Clark. Clark got up from the chair.

"I was following that butcher you used to erase the memories of your 33.1 victims."

Lex didn't deny Clark's conclusion that he was working with Knox. "Lana told you about Dr. Knox, didn't she?"

"Don't bring Lana into this." Clark said. Lex was trying to gain control of the conversation, and Clark wasn't interested in Lex's excuses.

"No point in lying for her, Clark. I know Lana's somehow been uncovering company secrets. Probably using the 10 million she stole from me to do it. At the moment, I'd say, it's money well spent. If she hadn't tipped you off, I'd be in the morgue."

"You're just as guilty as that doctor. Makes me sick to think, that I had to take a life for yours."

"Knox isn't dead, Clark. He came after me. I put six bullets in his chest. They didn't leave a scratch." As an after-thought, Lex wondered if Chloe managed to get her surgery from Knox. That would explain Clark's lurking presence over him.

"You're saying Knox is still alive." Clark looked a little panicked. Chloe could still meet with this psychopath. He had to find her.

"Not only is he alive, he's murdering his patients one-by-one." Lex looked at Clark knowingly. They shared the same thought.

_We have to rescue Chloe. _

Chloe Sullivan was hardly Lex's favorite person, but her infection and DNA sequence, proved to be extremely unique. Lex couldn't admit Chloe into Level 33.1, as she was still a free woman. Until Chloe was confined in a facility that Lex controlled, she couldn't be transferred. Lex was anxious to have her infection thoroughly studied.

They had to find Chloe to make sure she was safe from Knox.

Clark left Lex in his hospital room, when his female assistant entered, with a doctor and his security team. In the hallway, Clark listened for Chloe. He couldn't find her voice for some weird reason. Clark remembered how he heard her in her car, as she drove to the Daily Planet. It would only take a minute to stop there and check.

* * *

Kara picked-up Chloe so quickly, it took Chloe a moment to gather her thoughts. Once she did, Chloe struggled to breathe. It wasn't just the wind that made her light-headed, it was the altitude too. She looked around, and she could hardly recognize the ground. Any landmarks were completely obscured from her view.

Chloe thought that the city lights below looked like salt grains atop black construction paper. As they moved away from Metropolis, the lights got fewer and fewer. Kara lowered herself and her cargo closer to the ground, then, Kara accelerated to the Talon. Chloe's head cleared when the improved, denser oxygen entering her lungs. Then she felt that buzz she always feels, when she moved faster than she could see.

The next moment, they were standing in the alley behind the Talon. Kara let Chloe go, but Chloe's knees knocked, and she hung onto Kara's forearm for a moment longer. Finally, Chloe stood and brushed her hair with her hands, trying to straighten her windblown appearance.

"Thank you" Chloe said. "There are just no words to describe that."

"Fun." Kara replied. "That's what I call it."

"Right. Well, that wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be."

Kara wondered if she'd tell Clark about this. She's either haze him over it, or never tell him at all.

"I was in a hurry. It's better when you take your time."

"You're probably right." Chloe said, gulping. "First times are always overrated."

Kara smiled. "I'm sure next time you fly like that, it will be very pleasurable."

Chloe's eyes open, shocked at Kara's forward statement. Kara laughed as she left Chloe standing by herself, at the back door of the Talon. Clark was right. A flabbergasted Chloe was a wonder to watch.

Chloe walked to the main street, appearing in front of the flower shop Nell Potter once owned. She found the door to the Bounty Valley Livestock Feed building ajar. She slipped inside the building and walked to the door labeled B.C.E.

She loitered by the door, looking at her reflection in the glass. Who would she be when it was done? She'd still be a journalist. She's had that dream since she was very small. But she'd lose her coveted role as Clark Kent's secret keeper. Clark trusted her when he said, _"The meteor-rocks, they didn't make me who I am." _

This totally shocked Chloe, when he shared that over two years ago, because everything she knew about Smallville and Clark, suggested that he were meteor infected. And she recalled her innocent question. _"Are you saying you were born this way?"_ and his mind-blowing reply. _"I wasn't born anywhere near Smallville… In fact… I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy." _

Clark Kent was an alien. That was his secret. No. That was _their_ secret. He shared it with her. She never gave him a reason to regret that decision. Clark would tell her again. She placed her trust in the fact that she and Clark were the closest of friends. By faith, she entered the clinic, knowing that Clark would be there for her in the aftermath.

She found Dr. Knox sitting, looking at his gold pocket-watch. "Ms Sullivan. Right on time. Thank you for coming on such short notice." He smiled broadly at her.

"I'm just glad my test results proved I could have the procedure." Chloe stated.

Dr. Knox walked over to her, trying to make feel welcomed and relaxed. "You're one of a kind. The level of meteor rock concentration in your heart--it's extraordinary."

"In my heart?" Chloe said. Her heart was full of kryptonite?

"Where are all your staff?" Chloe asked with trepidation.

"They'll be here shortly." He replied.

Chloe felt for a moment, an almost energy from outside herself, calling, trying to warn her. She shifted her eyes to Knox, who stood away from her, hiding what he was doing.

"What is that?" As she spoke, she almost heard a voice in her head, begging her to run. She pushed a rolling stand into Knox, and ran as fast as she could go, into the hall and hopefully, out of his arms' reach.

She felt his hands grabbing her breasts and waist. He slipped a cloth over her nose, and she breathed in the ether, causing her to feel immediately sleepy. Her mind slipped fast into a nightmare. Her voice choked on unconsciousness, unable to call for Clark.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh! Shhhhhh!" Were the last sounds she heard.

* * *

Jimmy waited for a few minutes, before deciding that Kara wasn't going to return. Jimmy fished out the card that Chloe plunked into the nearby trash bin. It was handwritten, in Chloe's sloppy sprawl. Chloe typed everything for a reason.

He was expecting to read some sort of Dear John letter. "Dear Jimmy. I've decided I'm in love with Clark." "Dear Jimmy. I can't do this anymore." "Dear Jimmy. It's been fun, but it's time to jump ship." He read something completely different. He read a plea to him, to help her remember them as a couple.

"What's going on Chloister?" Jimmy said to himself. Chloe kept a lot of secrets.

Jimmy went to her desk, and took a deep breath, before he started to snoop around. Chloe locked her file cabinets, but the pencil tray was open. He removed the drawer from the desk and noticed nothing uncommon. Pencils, highlighters, pens, and paper clips littered the interior. Jimmy returned the drawer back and felt the computer monitor.

It was still warm. She had been working here for a little while. Jimmy started to rifle through the things she kept out in the open. Chloe was a hide-in-plain sight type of girl. Maybe somewhere on the desk, he'd find a key that would open the other drawers. In his search, Jimmy failed to notice Clark entering the bull pen.

"Jimmy. Where's Chloe? I've been looking everywhere."

_Oh shit._ Jimmy thought. It was pathetic enough to go through his girlfriend things, trying to find an answer to this note, but to get caught by Clark made it worse. Yet, Clark hardly registered what he was doing.

"We had a major misunderstanding, C.K. I need your help."

Clark looked at him, determined to get the answer he wanted. "There's no time. Where is she?"

"Well, she's jumping to conclusions." Jimmy said desperately. "She stormed out of here before I could explain."

Clark noticed how panicked Jimmy was. Maybe she explained the situation to him, and gave him more information. "Did she say where she was going?" Clark asked, hopefully.

"No, but she dropped off this Rubik's Cube of a rant, and I have no idea what it means."

Jimmy picked up the note and read it to Clark.

" 'After tonight, I might not remember you, so don't let me forget why we belong together.' I don't get it, C.K. What's happening tonight?"

Clark looked away for a minute, his jaw pronounced. Chloe was meeting with that doctor tonight. "No." Clark whispered. He turned around and walked out of the bull pen.

"Chloe where are you?" He concentrated. From Smallville, he heard her soft alto and her racing heartbeat; her fight or flight mode amplifying in Clark's head. Her pulse suddenly quieted, and he heard the voice of Knox softly shushing her. Her presence slipped away from him.

* * *

Clark Kent easily found the B.C.E. Clinic where Chloe was a few minutes ago. He roamed the hallway and found Knox's office. Two roll away carts had been overturned and their contents littered the floor. Chloe was a lot of things, but not athletic. From what Clark could see, she managed to put up some fight, and he was proud of her for that.

Clark x-rayed the room, looking for anything else out of place. Near the window, towards the southwest corner, Clark saw a pocket-watch. He picked it up and hoped it would help him locate Chloe. She was either unconscious or asleep, and most likely, in transit, which made locating her by super-hearing almost near impossible. Clark was disappointed that there was no identifying information on the watch.

Lex walked in with his security team, joining Clark in his search.

"Where did Knox take Chloe?" Clark demanded.

"Look, Clark, I want to stop Knox as much as you do. I've checked every address we had on file. They're all dead ends." Lex said, as his security team flanked their superior. It was the truth. Gina had run down every lead she had on Knox's whereabouts in the course of the last few weeks. Lex recognized the look in Clark's face. Clark treated Lex's statement if it were a lie.

"He didn't disappear into thin air, Lex."

"No, but he's had a lot of experience covering his tracks." Lex pulled out his cell, which instantly dialed Gina. "Send me the pictures on Knox."

Clark waited.

"I used face-recognition software to run an image search." Lex explained, as Clark stood along side him, to also see the phone's display. "There we go."

The man in the image did look like Knox. Only, it was a photo from 1938 or so.

"Knox wasn't alive during World War II, Lex. He's too young." Clark said. They were wasting time looking at old pictures, and Chloe's pulse was returning to his ears.

"He's much older than he looks. This is Knox in 1888. And here he is in 1675. Clark, he's had 1,000 names, and he's lived for centuries. That's why you can't kill him. Curtis Knox is immortal."

_Immortal? Like me?_ Clark silently pondered over Knox's creation. _Was he an alien too?_ _Humans weren't immortal._

Clark pushed those private queries aside. "Well, he couldn't have gotten far. He must've dropped this in the struggle with Chloe. It stopped less than an hour ago."

Clark heard Chloe's voice, clear as day. _"What are you doing?" _Then Lex's voice chimed in, pulling Clark back to task.

" '_Este perpetua_.' 'May you live forever.' It's a Roman greeting. I've seen this before." Lex showed Clark a picture of a familiar building in Metropolis.

Chills went down Clark's back as he heard Knox's baritone tell Chloe. _"Taking your heart and giving it to Sophia. Thanks to you, Chloe Sullivan, my love will last forever."_

"The Victorian Arms?" Clark muttered, trying to visualize Chloe and Knox inside the well-known landmark.

"Knox was the robber baron who owned it. He lived there in the '20s."

"Maybe he never moved."

Lex and his team left Clark in the office. Clark turned his head and properly concentrated on Chloe's voice and revitalized heartbeat.

"_I know there's someone that I want to see again." _Chloe said, very softly_._

"_A school-girl crush. Very quaint. Unfortunately, you won't be able to say goodbye."_

Clark's mind crackled as he processed her direction, he took off as soon as he saw her location in his head. She was in Granville, not in Metropolis. Chloe kept talking, as she continued to protest her predicament, arguing for her life.

"_I came here for help, not to be cut open by some Jack-the-Ripper wannabe!"_

All Chloe could do was wait, and hope Clark heard her say 'help'. She briefly thought about Lois, wishing that she had told her about her infection. Knox pressed his knife to her sternum, drawing several beads of blood, as the blade sunk into her flesh. Chloe grunted, trying not to scream.

"Chloe?"

"Clark!" Chloe shouted with relief, exasperation, and worry.

A giant crash reverberated off of the far wall. Clark had sent Knox sailing through a curio hutch.

He tried to tear off the restraints that bound Chloe's wrist to the surgical table. He buckled trying to unsnap her. Chloe turned her head and saw the only thing that made Clark experience pain. Green Kryptonite. Knox had several cylinders of liquefied meteor-rock nearby on a table, next to his love, Sophia.

Knox grabbed a battle ax from a decorative display of weaponry, and came after Clark. "Your powers might be far beyond those of mortal men, but you've met your match."

Clark turned towards Knox, having freed Chloe's dominant hand, from the Knox's leather bracelet. "I won't let you kill anyone else."

Knox moved liked an angry, caged animal, seething with fury. "I'd kill 1,000 more to never have to be alone. You don't know the pain of living centuries, watching the women you love, grow old and turn to dust!"

Clark managed to hold his own, even though he was so weakened by the kryptonite in the room. Chloe saw Clark's energy deplete, as she released her limbs from the restraints, one by one.

"You and I are more alike than you think." Clark announced. Whack. Knox punched Clark straight towards the table of kryptonite. Clark managed to stop his momentum, but he could hardly stand. He was too close to the kryptonite.

"I won't go through it again!" Knox yelled.

Clark ducked. The ax crashed down the ventilator equipment keeping Sophia alive.

Knox's face dropped in horror. Sophia! Suddenly, the monster no longer cared about killing Clark. He just wanted to be by the side of his wife. "My God! What have I done?" He panted as his words became more anxious.

Chloe jumped off the surgical table, not caring about covering her bra. She ran to the table supporting the containers of green meteor-rock, as Knox begged to Sophia.

"No, no." Knox's hands were on Sophia's shoulder, encouraging her to wake and breathe on her own.

Chloe pushed the rolling table away from Clark, and in her disgust, she saw that the containers held organs. Kidneys, lungs, glands--she wished she hadn't signed up for anatomy this semester. The organs looked fresh and viable, preserved in kryptonite formaldehyde. It made her dizzy, to think her heart, might already be preserved the same way. Her heart would never decay, because of kryptonite already inside of it.

She turned around and looked at Clark, as she covered herself with the remnants of her clothing. Clark stood slowly, recovering from the effects of green kryptonite. Seeing that Chloe was okay, he turned his head towards the grieving doctor. He was holding onto his wife's face. Knox acted like a man that loved his wife completely and desperately. Clark empathized with Knox. He knew one day he would be his place. Clark actually wanted to comfort him.

"No. No. Please don't leave me." Knox begged of Sophia. "Please. Look at me." Knox whimpered, as Sophia past away under his eyes.

Chloe stared. Knox caressed his Sophia. She glanced at Clark, who met her gaze. Chloe understood Clark's face. Clark was afraid of this, for himself. She could help him, she could alleviate that fear for him. She could stop death.

Knox turned his head towards Clark, showing him tears, before looking at Ms Sullivan.

"My wife is sick." Knox implored. "You can heal her."

"Dr. Knox" Chloe said, as she inched closer to Clark. Clark placed his hand on Chloe's shoulder, letting her know he was there. "It's too late for that."

"NO!" Knox yelled, advancing on her, swinging his arms. Clark pulled Chloe into his body, giving Knox his back. Knox's fists never connected. When Clark turned around, he saw Knox forcibly stopped by the Martian Manhunter. Chloe peered around Clark's chest, to see what was happening. She saw a red streak blur off, taking Knox with him.

Clark hugged Chloe, his arms gathered her closer. Her right hand grabbed his bicep, as she let Clark rest his chin on her crown.

"I'm so glad I found you." He lifted her chin, so he could look into her eyes. "Please don't ever cut me out again."

On any other night, Chloe would have chastised him. She shouldn't be required to get Clark's say-so on anything. Instead, she clung onto her friend, and tried to let go of her hopes for a cure. Clark had been right this time. She didn't know anything about this doctor, and it almost cost her life.

"I'm glad you found me too." Chloe said. They broke their embrace, and Chloe took a step back. The medical equipment still beeped with life. Sophia laid peacefully, perhaps more beautifully now, than when Knox showed her to Chloe.

"That could have been me dead." She turned and saw Clark staring at her chest.

Blushing, she tried to cover herself, but Clark stopped her.

"Where's the incision, Chloe?" His thumb pressed a spot between her breasts, utterly fascinated. "It was really deep."

Chloe pushed his hand away and looked down. She could feel where the cut once was, but there was no trace remaining. She touched her own smooth skin. She hadn't even noticed her ability in action. Clark was still staring. She covered herself, as redness flushed Clark's face. She explained, "It's the new me… I'm some-sort of healer."

Clark nodded. "I gathered that already--do you want my jacket, Chlo'?"

Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No. I know you're really an ass-man anyway."

Clark's eyebrow arched, in almost Kara-like way. "You know me that well?"

Chloe said nothing. She stepped outside with Clark and turned to him. "Just buzz me home, okay?"

"Okay."

**TBC**

* * *


	9. Tools

A/N--Thank you for the lovely reviews, something's wacky with my profile and I'm not getting email notifications as they come in. References to season 2, _Skinwalker_ and season 4 _Jinx_ are made in this update. There's a lot of metaphor in this chapter, at least from my end as a Chlarker.

_Scene 1: Clark and Chloe at Talon Apartment_

_Scene 2: Kara and Jimmy at Daily Planet add Clark, then Kara and Clark at Daily Planet_

_Scene 3: Clark and Chloe at Talon Apartment_

_Scene 4: Clark and Martian Manhunter in the barn, add Kara (this is not Kara's exit from the story)._

**

* * *

**

**Tools**

Chloe was Clark's guinea pig when he experimented with transporting adults. They had spent an afternoon figuring out the best way for him to run with someone in his arms. The bridal position worked better for him than piggyback. After a few attempts, they modified the position to be more or less a hug. His right hand supported her back while his left hand and arm went to her knees and legs. He would draped her across his broad chest, like she was some-sort of pageant ribbon. She reached her right arm over his shoulder and the left arm went under his pit. When he felt Chloe's hands latch from behind, he ran.

It took just a second. When it was over, Chloe usually had her face pressed tight against Clark's chest or shoulder. An obstructed view helped with the disorientation. It seemed like it took Chloe a long time to process when he started and stopped—not that it could be helped. The pace was unnatural for her. Clark wasn't surprised that it took Chloe a few moments to lift her head up to see that she was at her apartment door. He put her feet down, and she continued to hold him as the dizziness past. Her hands inadvertently slipped to his waist.

"What is that?" Chloe said, looking at Clark's jacket pocket with curiosity.

Clark's eyes flashed surprise. He didn't know what Chloe was talking about. He felt his pockets and realized something was in them. Awkwardly, Clark pulled out the gold and turquoise bracelet, as Chloe jiggled the lock open. He had forgotten to return the bracelet to its hiding spot.

Chloe opened the door. She set her stuff down on the counter and turned to face Clark. She held her shirt closed as he showed to her the object.

"It's a bracelet." Clark said, without any inflection in his voice. She looked astonished at the item. Coming closer, she carefully touched it—examining the design of golden polygons and green squares. Clark could tell she liked it, but then he saw her conclude it wasn't for her. She stopped admiring it and pulled away.

"No'' Clark said. "I think you should keep this, for a while… Chloe"

Chloe looked at Clark uncertainly. Was he giving her the bracelet or was he just letting her be its steward? She stared again at the bracelet, and let her fingertips drum at its design—trying to decide whether speak. Clark set it on the table, next to miscellaneous items she had left out. There it rested with her yearbook and the broken handcuffs. She lifted her head upwards, to look at him. "Just give me a moment." She said, as she went to the bedroom to change.

Clark stood in the living room, with his back turned to the sleeping quarter of the loft. Chloe changed into a comfortable striped shirt and denim jeans. She went to the kitchen and started to make herself some coffee, filling the decanter with water, and swearing when she saw she was out of grounds. She fished out a tea bag from a box in a cubby behind her.

"Chloe?" Clark said concerned. She never had coffee this late unless she was going to be up all night. Four years of helping her publish the high school newspaper on a weekly, and sometimes, daily basis, taught him the signs. Chloe was in _Torch_ mode, itching to write.

"Tell me you're not going to work tonight Chloe. You were nearly carved up like a Butterball."

"I have to Clark." Chloe said. "I've got about fifty minutes to get this story to the editor-in-chief. If I'm lucky, I can make this morning's edition." She was already clearing a spot on the kitchen table. She gave Clark her yearbook and his bracelet back. Her fingers gently caressed the handcuffs. She tried to put them on her wrists, showing Clark how they once were. She didn't complain that the rings were destroyed, that they couldn't be worn, but Clark could see her mentally repair the item in her mind.

"You're always giving me bracelets." She shrugged, at last, setting the handcuffs aside.

"When did I give you bracelets?" Clark whispered.

"Don't these look familiar to you?" Chloe held up the handcuffs.

He walked over and took the broken circles from her, inspecting them closely. "I gave these to you?"

"Sort-of" Chloe explain. "They were the handcuffs Mikhail Mxyzptlk put on me. You made them into bracelets when you broke the chain."

"Say what?" Clark thought. But Chloe didn't need to repeat herself, her voice rung in his head repeating her last statement, perpetually. "_You made them into bracelets when you broke the chain." _"_You made them into bracelets when you broke the chain."_

"I made bracelets for you." Clark could barely say. "I made you bracelets."

Clark's pale eyes focused on Chloe as she poured herself some hot water for her tea. He felt his mouth hang loose, aware of the air rushing in and out of him. Thoughts like "No" and "It couldn't be" were in direct conflict with "Of course" and "It makes sense now." He placed his handiwork back on the counter and took a cleansing breath. He even grabbed the support of a chair—overwhelmed by the fact, he had his own version of a bracelet ceremony.

Kara had tried to explain to him, that he was pair-bond with Chloe, but maybe, it was because he carelessly forced the connection in rescuing her.

"_Our libraries housed several examples where two men wanted the same girl as their betrothed. The antagonist forces her to love him and the protagonist rushes in and saves the day by giving her a bracelet in front of him. He protects her from him."_

Mikhail, through his power of suggestion, made Chloe kiss him. He forced her to love him. Then, he tried to manipulate Clark by antagonizing Chloe's life. He cuffed her and held a knife to her throat. Clark pushed him hard into the wall and then broke the chain. Why? Why did he break the chain? He knew he pushed Mikhail hard enough to disarm him and knock him unconscious. He didn't really need to break Chloe's restraints. He did so anyway. Why stop there? Why didn't he break the handcuffs off of her too? Was it his instinct to do so as a Kryptonian?

Had he not done a version of the same thing in the last ten minutes?

Had he not protected her by challenging the bracelets Knox put on her too?

"It had to be a coincidence," Clark prayed. There was no intent on his part to pair-bond with her—or declaring her has his, even symbolically. Pair-bonding was still a foreign idea, chalk full with ambiguities.

Clark looked at Chloe, she was still talking about the handcuffs—oblivious to his thoughts.

"God, they were so damn hard to get off too." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I had to track down the stadium janitor and ask him to use fence cutters to remove them. And I am sure he thought I was into kinky stuff." Chloe shook her hair out and then pulled it back into a loose bun. She sat down at her laptop. "Anyway, I changed on that day, Clark. It was the day I realized you had powers. I adapted myself, for you."

Clark remained statuesque but slowly started to speak. "Chloe, I never realized what I did. I'm sorry."

"For saving my life?" Chloe said. She noticed how hard Clark was thinking. "What's goin' on Clark?"

"I need to tell you something… But it might be… awkward. We… definitely should talk about it."

Chloe's eyes perked up, her eyebrows reached into her hairline. "Unfortunately, it's gonna have to wait. I have a real shot of publishing a headline news story." Chloe said.

He knew her well enough not to even try to pull her away from the grindstone. And what would he tell her, about Kara's conclusions, and his concurrence? Would she agree or laugh? He stood there conspicuously, unable to blend into the surroundings.

"Hey, if you don't mind… can you drive my car home from the Daily Planet?" Chloe asked finding a use for him.

"How'd you get back to Smallville?"

"Kara." Chloe tried not to make a big deal about it.

"What? You flew with Kara!" Clark concluded. His eyes flickered strangely. "She helped you, when I told her about what that procedure would do to you?"

Chloe cringed at Clark's mixture of surprise and anger. She handed him her car keys. "It was a necessary evil…Oh, can you get whatever is in Lois's inbox too?"

Clark immediately left. It was too much to take in. First, this idea…that he and Chloe were…well, he's always felt very protective of her. Which explained the overwhelming anger he felt towards Kara and his disappointment in Chloe for wanting this cure.

* * *

Jimmy was astonished when Kara walked into the bull pen with a large crate of electronic items. He thought she had left him to work on Lois's video alone. Other than the brief excitement of Clark Kent looking for Chloe, Jimmy was nearly paralyzed with boredom. Downloading, rendering, creating cross-sections of pixels was so mind-numbing and repetitive, that Jimmy required frequent trips to the coffee station.

"James" Kara said. "Sorry I ran off for a moment, but I got a sudden idea and I think you're going to like it." She smiled very hard at him. He set down his coffee mug and met Kara in the middle of the room. He took the box from her and nearly toppled from the unexpected heaviness.

"Wow… You must work out." He heaved it on to Chloe's desk. "What do you got in here?" He pulled out some gold wiring, an old radio receiver, an oscilloscope and a car battery.

Kara continued to grin. Jimmy was completely baffled.

"Um" Pausing he admitted his ignorance. "What is this for?"

"I can help you build an infrared-radio receiver." Kara said. "I noticed you have a scanner, and Chloe told me you know about radio triangulation."

She brushed his arm, gingerly. "Maybe we can track down a Martian, if we're lucky."

Jimmy blushed. Kara was coming on too strong. He was really flattered, but, he liked to be the one in charge of a relationship. He was a man, after all.

"Kara, I'm glad you like me." Jimmy said, holding her hand. "I really am, but put on the brakes for a minute, and let me try and catch-up."

Her eyes were so crystal blue. His lips parted for a moment and he stifled an urge to kiss her. He shouldn't do this, he told himself. Chloe. He loved Chloe. Kara was nothing compared to Chloe. He let go of her hand and feigned interest in the electronic gadgetry.

Kara's eyes burned, so she turned around and paced the circumference of Chloe's desk, allowing her time to regain control over the heat building in them. She stood next to Jimmy, on his other side, and waited.

"You know Chloe and me are…"

"Are you?" Kara asked. "Because, it looked like she gave up."

"Only because you and I were sitting together, staring at one another, talking about ships." Jimmy pinched his brows together. "I need to talk with her, first." Jimmy said. "That is, if she remembers me… I dunno, you might be right— I think she's already decided. Clark was looking for her."

"Jimmy, Chloe gives you the best that she can. I believe that. You should too."

He had tonight all planned out. He bought concert tickets, a new shirt, and was even going to dine her at Chang's. She canceled out on him, and it always had something to do with Clark. He's tried asking Chloe before about her attachment to the farmer, but only succeeded in making her upset.

"You're Clark's cousin. What is it about Clark that makes her so willing to leave me in the lurch?" Jimmy asked. "I'm good to her."

Kara leaned in and kissed him on the check, softly, giving Jimmy the opportunity to turn his head, if he wanted to. "You need a better confidante than Chloe. Clark has her out on loan, but, when he needs her, he'll take her away."

"Yeah" Jimmy said. "It's never been a competition, has it?"

Kara hugged Jimmy and he brightened a tad.

Clark walked into the bull pen and thought he saw Jimmy and Kara kissing. Jimmy's hand was reaching for her waist, to place it on the small of her back and encourage her to come closer. Kara pulled her head back a little, and Jimmy brought his other hand up to her face.

"Jimmy… Kara!" Clark said. The two immediately took two steps back from each other and wore guilty expressions.

He was so mad at both of them. Clark's friendship with Jimmy had always been strained because of Chloe. He didn't deserve whatever time he did get with Chloe. He hated the fact that Chloe and Jimmy were romantically involved. She was loyal to him. Chloe even wrote a note to Jimmy, asking him to help her remember them after her procedure. Clark didn't even get that courtesy—and he had known her for what? Eight years? Clark hated Jimmy Olsen more than ever.

And Kara! What was she thinking?

Clark walked up to the desk and grabbed Kara by the elbow. "Come with me."

Kara turned and disagreed with her cousin. Kal-El meant business. What would happen if they got into a fist fight in front of Jimmy? Tilting her chin, she expressed in her mannerism, "I dare you."

Clark glanced at Jimmy, who seemed paralyzed.

Reluctantly, Clark dropped his hand and Kara inspected her arm for any bruises. In a huff, she stomped out of the bull pen.

Clark looked at Chloe's desk. Jimmy's things were all over it. He had no respect for Chloe or her privacy. If he were any other man, he'd punch him. Instead, Clark warned him, "Quit going through Chloe's stuff." He looked at the box of junk and picked it up with one hand and shoved it into his arms. Jimmy buckled under the weight. "You're pathetic."

On his way out of the bull pen, Clark picked up Lois's paperwork from her inbox. Kara was waiting for him outside the doors. He super-sped her to a remote corner of the basement, where he felt more comfortable raising his voice.

"Why were you kissing Jimmy Olsen?"

"We weren't kissing." She added. "I'm getting Jimmy to help me find my crystal, since you've been too busy tonight."

"Forget the crystal, Kara!" Clark said. "I know that you helped Chloe return to Smallville. Do you know that she was nearly killed and you helped with that?" Clark felt like he was on the verge of screaming.

"What? Kal-El, she needed a lift home and I decided to do what you would have done. I helped her. I didn't ask her why or anything else." Kara explained. "You sound like… Like it was something I wanted to happen to her. I'm not a homicidal murderer."

"But you don't like Chloe, do you?" Clark said. "The moment you laid eyes on her and called her 'just a human', you hated her."

"That was before I knew she was your pair-bond." Kara said. "And before I knew she was meteor-infected."

Clark groaned, he had briefly forgotten about the Kryptonian tradition, or biological imperative, or declaration—or whatever it was. He was yelling at Kara, when he had so many questions about what it would mean if Chloe was pair-bonded to him. He started to back down, realizing, that he needed Kara's help.

"She's not pair-bonded to me."

"When are you going to believe me? I have no reason to lie to you. I need your help if I'm ever going to find my crystal. Why can't we work together on this?"

"I'm sorry" Clark said. "The overwhelming message I get is not to trust you. Finding you like that with Jimmy—it didn't help."

"I'm sorry too. Your friend, the Manhunter, he's not your friend, okay. He works for Jor-El, not for you. He does things for Jor-El's sake, and not for yours. You cannot trust what he says in regards to me, because our fathers hated each other."

Clark seemed to understand, so Kara continued.

"But if you don't mind, there something I've got to put together with Jimmy."

"I'm telling Chloe about this." Clark said. "About you and Jimmy"

Kara turned around and acknowledged Clark's frankness. "There's nothing to tell. He's not my pair-bond. Aago was, and he's gone."

* * *

When Clark got back to the Talon apartment to return Chloe's car keys, he found her asleep on the sofa. She still had her shoes on and a cup of hot chocolate was next to her, the beverage still gave off some steam. Clark briefly considered, picking her up, and carry her to her bed, but opted to wake her instead.

He ran his hand underneath her shoulder and helped her sit up.

"Chloe?"

"I'm awake Clark." Chloe said. "I got everything filed with _The Planet_."

"Why aren't you in bed then? You've had a long, hard day."

"First reason, if I go to bed, I can't complete my new assignment, "Brainless Girl found at Medical Center". Office Walters is coming over in a few minutes. I'm going to tip him off on Knox's lair—can you give me the address of his house of horrors? And then, Lois called. She's stuck in LA without money."

Chloe added. "Don't worry. She's taken a cab to a nearby hotel—where, I'm sure she'll raise some cash quickly."

"What?"

"No, not like that" Chloe said. "She'll start shot contest at a bar and win a betting pool. It her M.O."

"How very Indiana Jones of her." Clark said sitting next to Chloe.

"I'm sure she got the idea from the movie." Chloe shrugged. "She got kicked out of Met-U because of it. They can't stop underage drinking on campus, but, when it looks like illegal gambling is involved, they'll crucify."

"So why did you decided to zone out on the coach?"

"I didn't mean to doze off, it just happened." Chloe asked. "Lack of intent doesn't change the fact I was in la-la land for a few minutes. Did you get Lois's inbox?"

"Yes. It's over on the table, under your car keys."

"Thank you" He seemed tired too. "You should go home—Lana's probably wondering about you."

"She left a voicemail. She's staying with her Aunt Nell tonight in Metropolis. I guess she's opened a new flower shop there."

"Oh" Chloe said. She stood up and stretched like a cat. Yawning, she muttered, "I'd pay more attention to her, Clark."

"Yeah" Clark thought. He probably should. Maybe he can reverse this whole pair-bond thing.

* * *

Clark worked on the tractor. He hadn't touched it since Lana magically reappeared a few weeks ago. Since then, it had been pulled apart and put back together. Each nut and bolt inspected for corrosion. Clark tossed out the rusty bits and swapped them for new ones. When he was done fixing the tractor, it would run like new and bare no memory of its past life of disappointment.

Giving up for the night, he returned the socket wrench back to the red tool box. He put away other tools, a small hammer and pliers, and noticed his favorite photo of Lana underneath. She was fourteen, and in her riding outfit, with her favorite horse, Whisper. Her necklace was a piece of green kryptonite. He thought it was Lana that made him clumsy and weak. Today, he sees that it was the meteor-rock all along. It was what made Lana so untouchable in his mind. Funny, of all the people he'd felt pulled to, it was the girl that had kryptonite over her heart.

Clark brushed off the dust and hay from the glass and smiled as the warm memories pulsed through him. How could he ever be pair-bonded to Chloe, when he felt this way about Lana?

Clark heard the rush of wind and the disturbance of space in the barn. He put Lana's photo away before greeting his visitor.

"What'd you do with Knox?" Clark asked the Martian Manhunter.

The black man with telepathic abilities answered. "Your father and I had a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy when it came to crime and punishment. I suggest we abide by the same rules."

Clark wasn't expecting such a diplomatic response. Suddenly, he realized that maybe the Manhunter hurt Knox. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Knox is immortal, Kal-El. You can't kill him."

"Right" Clark thought. "He's immortal, like I am, on this planet." Clark thought about Lana, and how he couldn't give her the one thing she wanted. He couldn't grow old with her.

Clark ascended the stairs of the loft.

"I know what it's like to have feelings for the people here, but the truth is, you'll outlive them all. And when they're gone, you still have a greater calling to fulfill. Have you found the crystal?"

"I got a little sidetracked."

Suddenly, Kara blurred into the loft. "What is he still doing here?"

Kara didn't allow Clark to answer her question. It was rhetorical.

"I heard Red Eyes telling you about my father. He's the one who can't be trusted. Ask him to tell you about what he did to my family."

Kara recalled how her mother woke her in the dead of night. They were brought in by the Martian Manhunter to the court of Kryptonopolis. The council exiled Zor-El and his immediate family to Kandor, spared from the phantom-zone by his own brother. It only made the alleged crime look worse, because Jor-El came across as kind and forgiving senator.

"Your father was a traitor." The Manhunter stated.

Kara turned her head to look at Kal-El. Clark believed him still. Kara couldn't believe how naïve Clark was. She spelled it out to him. "He's lying. Who are you gonna believe, Clark? Your family or this Martian Manhunter? Guess this family reunion is over."

Kara waited for him to speak. Kal-El looked a lot like Jor-El, and he was just as stubborn. How did she not see this before? No matter. Kara didn't need his help in making decisions. She didn't need his approval either. She knew how to make her own friends. She flew off in a huff, on her way to seek comfort from Lois.

**TBC**

* * *


	10. The Confidantes

_a/n Maybe one day I'll work on the flow of this: I'm not 100 happy with it, but oh well._

_a/n Be prepared for a big surprise._

**The Confidantes**

Kara didn't use her super-hearing until she touched down near the Santa Monica beach. The smell of salt was overwhelming and strange. And even though it was night, the view was beautiful. The dark, exotic ocean was at her west and to her east, the city seemed to span forever. The lights dotting the curve of the coast dazzled. She felt calm. She listened to the sound of the water crashing down on the surf. Earth was so diverse in its greenery and topography compared to Krypton. Each country and provinces was like its own planet. Kara decided, she'd like to live near the ocean. Once she found her crystal, she'd even take the time to learn to surf.

Kara had to find Lois. She had to tell her about Clark, about how frustrated she was with him for not believing her over the Martian Manhunter. Kara also wanted to tell Lois about how Chloe accused her of stealing Jimmy, when, Chloe was still enamored with Clark. And lastly, Kara wanted to find out from Lois about what she saw in the grain silo. She wanted to pool their resources. It would be fine, once she got over the fact that Kara was an alien from another planet.

It didn't take Kara as long as she thought to track down Lois. Lois was at a swanky club. She sat at the end of a long table in the corner. She was wearing a short, as high-as-you-dare skirt, and five inch heels. She crossed her legs, luring a crowd of men to her. Kara looked down at her own outfit, a blue tank top and red fleece jacket. She needed something better to fit in.

In a blink, she found a red dress with a halter top and matching shoes. She had also redone her make-up and hair. Now, all she had to do was cross the room and join Lois at the table where she sat gambling.

"I might look like sugar, but I assure you, I'm all spice." Lois said. She poured vodka into three shot glasses, one for herself and her two remaining challengers. "You fellows sure you want to stay in?"

A thirtyish man, with thinning hair and an undone tie, raised his glass to Lois and to his fellow drinker.

"What are we toasting this time?" He droned.

Lois let down her guard a tad, as she rose up her shot glass. "To near death experiences… May I never have another one."

The three drinkers swallowed their liquor to a crowd of cheers.

Lois smacked her lips, and down-played her tolerance, as she turned over shot glass on a napkin. The fat man couldn't finish his portion, and spilled on himself. The crowd laughed as he stumbled away from the table. The thinner man, he drank his shot, stood and smiled, using the last of his energy to feign alertness.

Lois saw his brown eyes roll into his head as he collapsed on the table. Bystanders pulled him off the jackpot and Lois pursed it all. Once again, she had won. Growing up all over the world gave her experiences that few Americans appreciated. Drinking alcohol was one of them. She learned to drink neat. Not that it wasn't going to catch-up with her soon.

"Are you done?" Kara asked, as she parted the crowd. "I have something to tell you."

Lois stood, and grabbed her arm. This was a perfect opportunity to get away before someone tried to steal her winnings. "Kara, what are you doing here?" Lois said. A small burp escaped her, punctuating to Kara Lois's intoxication.

"Let's get you out of here." Kara said.

Lois's didn't question why Kara Kent had flown in from Smallville to find her. Outside, Lois and Kara walked with their heads held up, not talking nor looking back. Kara could hear someone following. Lois's posture was slipping as she metabolized an evening of beverages. Kara braced her upright.

"How much did you drink tonight?"

"I lost count after twelve."

"Twelve?"

"I'm completely wasted now." Lois said. "The good news, I did win enough money to fly home now."

From a shadow, a man pointed a gun at Kara.

"Gimme your money, lady." The mugger's hand was extended to Lois.

Without thinking, Lois threw the bag from her and the mugger. The mugger's eyes followed her purse. Lois grabbed for the guy's wrist with her right hand, taking a hard turn, driving her back into his frame. She forced the weapon down by swinging his hand over her firm knee. Unfortunately, a shot was fired. Yet, he missed. Kara was still standing.

The mugger fell over, and then ran away, from his gun, and from his victims.

"Anyone else?" Lois asked the shadows. Lois found her purse and wore it over her shoulder like Chloe would.

"Sorry, Kara." Lois said. "I must be getting out of practice. Luckily, he missed."

Kara stood silent. _If I am going to do this, I should do this now._

Lois squinted to Kara. "What is it?"

Kara held up the bullet for Lois. "I caught it. I was never in any danger. You risked your life for me."

Kara put the ammo into Lois's hand for her inspection. It was still hot from the discharge.

"You caught a bullet?" Lois asked. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm an… alien." Then Kara added, in a very low voice that went straight into Lois ear, "I came in that spaceship you found."

* * *

In the quiet of the sound-proof police car, Chloe and her mutual contact, Officer Walters, talked about Doctor Curtis Knox. Lowell County would give the info over to the Granville Sheriff's office. Her discussion with Walters was like most others, off the record for both of them, however, this time, she got Walters to crack. Walters was disgusted with the lack of justice around him. A girl's brain had been cut out and removed. Today, Chloe got a copy of Lana Lang's police file.

"We don't have anything to charge her with, yet." Walters stated. "Your friend… She faked her murder and Luthor could have been sent to the electric chair for it."

"Yes, I know. I don't know how to explain it. Lex can be a horrible person."

"That doesn't give her the right to waste this county's resources on fraudulent crimes."

"No it doesn't." Chloe agreed. "Yet, we both know that incarceration is not going to stop her. She wants to frame Lex—and now she has the money to put just about anything into play."

Chloe put the file into her bag and tapped it.

"Maybe there's something I can do to stop her." Chloe said. _Lana won't listen to me, but she might listen to Clark._

"Well, I'd be the first to admit, there's nothing definite connecting her to the death of two park rangers. We do know that there was an anonymous tip made, which pointed at Lex. The call was made by an illegal patch from the Luthor house. We got a search warrant for the Luthor mansion. Hansen and I were there, and we didn't find anything at all. It felt weird and then…" Walters bit into his donut. "I think Hansen is on the take. I saw him bugging Lex's study. I think, he's working for Lana Lang."

"Aaron graduated three years ahead of us." Chloe said. "I think he had a thing for Lana back then. He probably thinks he's protecting her."

"Laws are supposed to protect. We're supposed to enforce them, not break them. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Walty… You know I never rat."

"Yeah… I know. You better go." He handed her a cup of coffee and a donut from his stash. "Let me know what you think."

Chloe read the file as she returned to her apartment. She had no idea that Lana was once linked to the death of Genevieve Teague. The file even said that Lana's D.N.A. was found on Teague's corpse. Several lines were blacked out in indelible marker. Someone had written "self defense" near the black outs. _If it was self defense, why hide it? _Lana's always harbored an element of mystery. She even got Clark to hide the fact she had come back to Smallville for a while.

Lana was her friend, someone that she loved and mourned for. Yet, this Lana didn't feel right. She was too focused and purposeful. Chloe didn't notice at first, because she was so happy when Lana came back from 'the dead'. Lana was capable of anything now. If the information on Teague was true, maybe she's always been that way. Chloe tucked Lana's file back into her bag.

Armed with her donut and a cup of coffee, Chloe stepped into her apartment. She could hear him waiting for her, even though he wasn't making a sound. She swore her apartment was a space-station for wayward aliens. She put her things down and sipped the caffeine, hoping that it would renew her ability to side-step him.

"It's time you started practicing your ability." He boomed at her.

Chloe set her cup of coffee down and bit into the donut. "I'm eating." _And I don't want to._

"What you want and what you need are two different things. It's time for you to face facts, Chloe Sullivan."

The black man stepped out of the corner and circled her. "Your objections are meaningless. You have a gift that can help others, restore life to the dead."

"If I wanted help in learning or practicing my powers, I'd talk with Clark." Chloe said.

"He's not capable of guiding your mind like I can. I'm a telepath. I can show you the door."

Chloe felt guilty about Sophia. She knew she was right not to try to save her. Her death kept her safe, but still, it wasn't right not to save someone when you could. Only, she didn't know how to heal or restore yet. What she had done with Lois, it was a fluke. She didn't know what happened. It was time to try something.

The black man smiled at her, as he read her thoughts.

"Can I count on you to help me—when I ask for it?"

"Jor-El would want me to help you, so, yes."

"It's just, practicing, isn't that the first step towards delusions?" _I don't want to go insane, she thought._

"You won't. Not with me as your guide, Chloe Sullivan."

The Manhunter lifted his arm and burned a hole in his hand with his heat-vision. He grimaced as he held his injury in front of Chloe. The Manhunter looked strange, his skin developed a green tinge and his brow was becoming more pronounced.

"The pain interferes with my ability to project glamour" the Manhunter explained. "I'll overcome it, in a minute."

"So, what do I do?"

The answer came in her head. _Put your hand over my injury. _

Chloe placed her hand over the gaping hole in his flesh. The Manhunter was poking around in her mind. He was kicking up the dust of memories long forgotten. Heat rushed over her, as she remembered the taste of an enthusiastic Clark kissing her all over. They were young… When did this happen?

_I need you to concentrate, Chloe Sullivan._

Everything was blocked from her sight. She was faced with a choice. In her head, she saw a vivid image of a big red door. She stood before it. _Open the door, he said. _She felt her hand reach out and push the door open. She let out a surge of light and air from her mind. The energy flowed from her heart and out her right hand. At first, it felt good to release so much, but then, she ached for it to be returned. She felt empty and drained. Then the pain came in her hand.

She looked at the black man again, smug in his yellow shirt and leather jacket. _Bastard. _The pain was doubling, causing her to sink to the floor. The Manhunter went invisible. He spoke, since Chloe couldn't see him.

"Kal-El is coming" the Manhunter announced.

Chloe knelt, clutching her non-injury. She then rested on the cool tile of the kitchen floor, waiting for Clark.

"You'll be better soon." His voice said, as darkness filled her eyes. She barely heard the knocks at the door.

* * *

Clark knocked on Chloe's apartment door. It was five in the morning, and Clark seriously hoped that Chloe was asleep in her bed. He didn't hear anyone stir to get the door. Using x-ray vision, he saw a frail skeleton lying awkwardly on the kitchen floor. Clark barged in and helped Chloe up.

She seemed to come to a bit, once her head found fresh air.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Clark said, exasperated.

"I fainted, I think."

Clark groaned as worry took over him. Without asking her permission, he put his arm under her knees and cradled her. Her weight was nothing to him. His fingers rested in the groves of her ribs.

"Um, Chloe…" Clark started, as he lifted her.

"Clark—I'm fine." She fussed in protest, but he continued to carry her into the living room. He put Chloe onto the sofa, making her lounge with her feet on the cushions.

Once Chloe was settled, Clark paced the length of the apartment, walking off nervous energy. He wouldn't gloss over his observations this time. He just didn't know where to start with her.

"Clark – I'm only tired." Chloe said. "I've been up for almost two days straight."

"You need to listen to your body Chloe. When you start sleeping when you don't mean to, or faint because your body can't exert itself anymore… That's a problem."

Clark delivered his comments almost harshly. He watched Chloe's face twitch. She opened her mouth in retort, but then, gave up. Chloe cowered under Clark's "I can't believe you" expression.

Chloe moved to stand, but Clark stopped her. He knelt before her, looking into her face and holding her shoulders so she couldn't move or escape him. When their eyes locked, he demanded an answer. "Chloe, why aren't you taking care of yourself?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" Chloe trembled slightly. She looked at Clark's hands. He removed them, but stayed close.

"Chloe, you've lost twelve pounds since you've died and came back. You're not eating right. You're getting really thin."

Chloe looked puzzled. _Why would Clark notice that? _

"And when was the last time you got eight hours of solid sleep?"

Chloe snorted. "Clark, I can't sleep that long, never have been able to."

"You should try." Clark's Adam's apple bobbed and his voice quivered slightly. "I know since we've found out about the meteor-infection, you've been really afraid. But you don't have to go through it alone Chloe… I want to help. Just tell me…what happened?"

"Clark… I'm not ready. I thought you understood that."

Clark shook his head, unable to accept Chloe's answer. He doubted her. "You're not keeping this to yourself because… it took me so long to trust you? Are you?"

"Clark" Chloe said hurt. "No… to talk about it, is to accept it. And I don't want to accept it-- even if there's an alien out there trying to make me."

"You want to be normal." Clark repeated. "Well, I'm sorry Chloe, but knowing me, and what I am, sort of threw normalcy out the window. I want to be normal too, but, that's not gonna happen. And I don't think it's gonna to happen for you either. I'm sorry."

Clark shoved his hands into his pockets, frustrated that he couldn't give Chloe what she wanted; just like he couldn't give Lana the chance to grow old with him. He walked to the window and looked out to the Eastern sky. The sun was coming up, breaking free over the flat expanse of Kansas. Clark heard Chloe leave the couch and move in behind him. She just couldn't do anything he asked of her. She couldn't even rest for him.

"What's this about Clark?"

"I'm upset." He confessed. "I nearly lost my best friend tonight, in more than one sense. You wanted to forget me. Didn't you?" Clark accused. When he faced Chloe, his heart fell into his stomach. He had hurt her feelings. She was pained.

"Don't be silly Clark." Chloe said. "I like knowing you're an alien. I've told you that a million times."

"No. I don't mean the fact that I'm an alien. I said, 'you wanted to forget me.' Me. Chloe." Clark explained. "You wanted to forget how much… you love me."

Chloe couldn't look at him. "Clark… You're wrong about this."

"Yeah, you do." Clark said. "Chloe, I don't understand. Did you really think, that if you forgot how you loved me; that it would stop me, from loving you?"

"Clark!"

"Let me finish. It's okay to have love for a friend. Isn't it? How am I supposed to feel when you won't talk to me anymore… We've know each other for eight years now. I trust you more than anything, after all the adventures we've shared. And, I found out, that you rather have Jimmy_, _help you remember your past, than me."

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Jimmy showed me your note to him, when I was looking for you."

Understanding dawned on Chloe. "Oh Clark… I… I didn't write Lois a letter either, because she's my family, and I know that she loves me. I don't need her to feed me reasons to trust her." She forcibly said. Clark softened, so Chloe gently touched his shoulder and added. "…and I trust you, more, than my own family."

Clark looked at her hand resting on his right shoulder. _I am an idiot, he thought. _His lips parted to apologize, but the words didn't come.

She looked into his pale eyes, as her hand traveled down the length of his arm, reaching his hand. "It never even occurred to me, you and I, could ever be in a situation, where we weren't friends." Chloe said, while pulling her hand away from him. "Why would I waste my time, and insult you, by not assuming you cared?"

"So, Jimmy got a note because…"

"…because he needed it." Chloe answered. "Not because I love him more, but because he loves me less."

"Chloe" Clark drabbled. "I'm sorry I assumed things. I, um… Forgive me okay?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry I hurt you—Clark."

"We don't misunderstand each other much anymore do we?"

"No, we don't."

Clark hugged her. Chloe wrapped her arms around his ribs and squeezed. Clark felt her hands reach up to his shoulder-blades, as he settled his chin on her crown. There was something very satisfying in their hugs. It was a healing balm for frayed emotions. Lately, they've been getting a little longer and more daring. He tightened his arms behind her bra strap, and allowed himself to enjoy the pleasant feeling of her breasts pushed up on his chest, so that she might rest her head on his heart. They had figured out how to hug long ago.

As best friends, it was difficult for them to express their affection for one other physically. Somehow, they had reached an unspoken agreement, that when they hugged, they could bring gender with them. Chloe enjoyed the span of his shoulders and the trimness of his waist and hips. Things weren't quite so platonic in their embraces, and that was fine, for both of them.

"So, other than to rescue me from the kitchen floor, why are you back?" Chloe said, releasing herself from him. "If Lois knew how often you frequented here, she'd charge you rent."

"Kara ran away… And… I want to talk to you about the bracelet and the handcuffs." Clark said. "Why don't you go get them?"

**TBC**

_a/n--Since the show never explains how Chloe's healing powers went from Tears to Energy Release, I can only guess. It bothers me to no end that she's given a meteor power but they never took time to explore what it is and how she controls it. Sorry for the rant._

_The next chapter is my favorite of this fiction._


	11. The Pair Bonds

_A/N - This is my favorite chapter. I had a lot of fun with this one. I make several references to previous episodes. Season 2 "Skinwalker" and "Rush" among them. There are also minor hints back to "Progeny"._

_Scene 1: Clark & Chloe - Talon Apartment_

_Scene 2: Kara & Lois - LA Coffee shoppe_

_Scene 3: Clark & Chloe - Talon Apartment_

_Scene 4: Kara & Lois - LA Coffee shoppe_

_Scene 5: Clark and Chloe - Talon Apartment_

_**Please post a review. I would love to know what my fellow Chlarkers think.**_

**The Pair-Bonds**

Chloe shuffled around the room, gathering the requested items, as Clark sat down on the sofa. She placed the golden-green bracelet on the coffee table and held the handcuffs. Clark was looking at her strangely. She sat down next to him and flinched a smile when their eyes locked. He was exceptionally nervous. _This has got to be good, she thought._

Clark breathed purposefully, having made up his mind to tell her everything he suspected—about them, as pair-bonds.

"This one here" Clark picked up the golden-green bracelet. "I've had, for a very long time."

Both of them looked at their hands and the three bracelets before them. Chloe played with the handcuffs and Clark imitated Chloe's nervous energy. He turned the ornate bracelet around and sideways. He finally held it up to her, and advised her on where he got it.

"It belonged to Kyla Willowbrook."

"Wait a sec'. Isn't she the girl that could change, into a wolf?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah" Clark answered. "This bracelet, might have been how she did it."

"So" Chloe wriggled her nose and squished her eyes together. "You want me to turn, into a wolf?"

Clark did not laugh. "Not a wolf, Chloe."

Chloe looked smug.

"It's not funny."

"Maybe not. It's a little strange though. Even for us."

Clark shook his head. "You remember the story of Naman, right?"

They knew the local Indian legend better than anyone, better than the Native Americans living on the reservation in Granville. The story was painted ages ago in the local cave system around Granville and Lowell Counties. It was a pictorial representation of Clark's destiny.

Over five hundred years ago, another traveler from a distant planet had a prophetic vision. The prophet predicted Naman would fall from the sky, have the strength of ten men, and shoot fire from his eyes. The legend identified Clark as Naman, as it almost perfectly addressed his arrival on Earth, and his powers.

"There's more to the legend, Chloe. Stuff I never told you. According to Professor Willowbrook, Kyla's grandfather, the legend also says, that the Kawatche people are part alien."

Chloe blinked. "Clark, that's a pretty incredible claim. A lot of people around here have ties to the Kawatche tribe, including me. My mother was born in Granville. You know that."

Clark didn't respond to Chloe implication.

"This alien prophet, that predicted Naman, he fell in love with an Indian woman, and the Kawatche people started with them. I think, that this bracelet, was his gift to her. It was passed down, until Kyla inherited it. And after she died, Professor Willowbrook gave it to me. He believes I am Naman. He told me, that, I'm supposed to give this to the true one in my life." Clark said. His eyes flickered at Chloe. His voice was tight. _That's you, Chloe, he thought. _He handed the bracelet to her.

Chloe was touched. "With Lana back, I'd think, that you'd want to give it to her."

Clark frowned. "Lana can't handle it. I wish she could, because you're right, it's not fair to her or to us. But there's a difference between trueness and love. I think you know that—without my poor attempt of explaining."

Chloe bit her lip and got up, letting the bracelet hold her spot on the couch. She found her shoulder bag and pulled out Lana's police file. She sat down next to Clark and looked at him, apologetically.

"Do you mind if we sidebar a moment?" Chloe asked. "I'm so tired, if I don't mention it as I think about it, I'm going to forget."

Clark looked stressed. He had a lot of ground to cover.

"What is it?"

"It's Lana's police record." Chloe said. "Lana's up to something."

Clark stared back at her blankly. "She's been going to Metropolis a lot lately. Her Aunt Nell's opened another flower shop."

"Clark—all I'm asking of you is to read this file" Chloe said. "We can talk about details later."

Clark took the paperwork from Chloe. He leafed through it, raising an eyebrow and then folded it over. Tucking it into his hidden interior pocket, he tried to pick up from where he was. He was lost in a train of thought, until Chloe got his attention again.

"Sorry to interrupt you." She picked up the Kawatche bracelet. "Do you want to help me with it?"

She gave the bracelet back to Clark, so he could place it on her wrist. Clark wasn't expecting Chloe to want to wear it immediately. He shook his head.

"There's more Chloe." Clark said. "I don't want you to wear that bracelet, at least, not yet."

"Why not?" Chloe asked.

"On Krypton, a bracelet is like an engagement ring."

"You're not?" Chloe gave Clark a double take, she was confused. "Okay, let's shuttle back five seconds on this conversation. I think, I just heard you say, that you're giving me an engagement bracelet. As in, engaged to be married. And I know that can't be true, because you're in a domestic situation right now with the ravened haired Lana Lang. Never-the-mind that you've always loved Lana that way and not me."

"Chloe" He didn't know how to say it. "I… feel things for you. Don't… sell yourself short."

"So, you're saying…? You want to…? Now?"

"Quit babbling Chloe. Unions on Krypton are different." Clark said. "And I'm a Kryptonian, it's just, engagement is the best translation I know."

"Well, what do you mean?" Chloe prodded. "I want to hear it, cuz I doubt confusion's going to help the situation."

"Well, I don't have all the answers, Chloe, there's a lot of guesswork on my end.

"Kryptonians pair bond."

Clark looked at her, hoping his three word utterance would answer all her questions. Chloe just looked back at him, ready for him to expound.

"In nature, pair-bonds are a breeding pair. I'm not sure how to explain this. I found someone a few years ago that I declared as my pair bond. Of course, I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that she was in danger from another suitor. So… I made bracelets for her, and ah, now I protect her, instinctively."

For a few moments, Chloe wanted to ask about the bracelets Clark made for Lana. Then it occurred to her, Clark wasn't talking about Lana. Based on his intense stare at her, Lana was actually the furthest thing from his mind. Her heart skipped, as understanding washed over her. Her eyes fell on the handcuffs left on the coffee table, and the echo of her own words reverberated in her head. "_You made them into bracelet when you broke the chain."_

"Whoa" Chloe said.

"I didn't know what it meant when it happened, but, I felt a shift between us soon after, and, I didn't really know what it was about."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. I've always suspected something odd about you, but, after that football game, I was on to you." Chloe confessed. "I knew that you were super-powered, even if I hadn't seen anything."

"Kryptonian pair-bonds are linked psychically." Clark explained. "Maybe that's why you knew."

"Well, I like thinking that I deducted the conclusion from facts." Chloe said. "You were the only one that knew I was in danger. But, at the end of the day, I'm not Kryptonian. Awkward factor eight aside, nothing can come from this."

Clark licked his lips to moisten them, his entire mouth was dry. "Please give me your hand."

He held his left hand in front of Chloe. His palm was flat and open to the ceiling. His fingers curled slightly at the joints. She put her left hand into his. Clark closed his fingers around hers. With his right hand, he gently clamped the True One bracelet around her wrist.

"You need convincing" Clark said.

The bracelet was warm from being held. Chloe looked at the green design in the band, as he rested his right hand on hers, sandwiching Chloe's. "I'm not saying anything will happen or won't happen. I don't know. But, this bracelet belonged to a skinwalker; a girl that could change…species."

Chloe dropped her jaw.

He shrugged. "Awkward factor eight aside, it's possible. I think, Jor-El would have made sure of it."

* * *

"So, you're an alien?" Lois said, as they sat in a nearby coffee and pie shop. "Well, that's one you don't hear everyday." Her finger ran around the rim of her mug. "And, it was your spaceship that I touched?" Lois said. Lois had been repeating these statements for a while.

"Yeah" Kara nodded. "I'm sorry I attacked you. How's your head?"

"Hangover from hell. Tomorrow."

Lois snorted suddenly. "Does that mean Clark's an alien too?" Lois peeled with laughter uncontrollably. _Clark is such a hick. There was no way he could be as cool as that._

Kara looked down, not answering her question. "I want to talk about me."

"Well" Lois dipped part of a napkin into her ice water and patted her forehead with it. She was starting to feel queasy. "I guess you guys can't be really related. I mean, Clark's adopted and, the chances are like what? One in a ka-drillion? Times a million! Two aliens. Clark's a good natured guy. If he can be kind he will. I totally see him harbor and hide an alien, just to be nice."

An attentive waitress brought over some crackers for Lois when she refreshed Kara's coffee. Lois munched down on a saltine, dug out some ibuprofen from her purse, and downed eight ounces of water.

"You have super-powers, right?"

Kara indicated yes, by tilting her chin.

"What are they?"

In a very low voice, Kara detailed them. "Um… I can fly and run in a blink. I'm super-strong. I can start fires with my eyes and see things in an x-ray mode."

Lois was impressed with Kara's list, but, even in her inebriation—her competitive streak kicked in. "Chloe has a huge secret." Lois said. "And I know what it is, I think Clark does too. I'm not sure though."

Kara's eyes were bugged-out. This wasn't going exactly how she wanted. She just told Lois that she was born on another planet, and Lois, didn't seem to care at all. It was still about Chloe and Clark.

"Chloe saved my life." Lois let her chin rest on the table. "I was dead, you know."

"You were?" Kara whispered, sinking back against the vinyl of the booth, trying to maintain eye contact with her confidante.

"Yeah. I've been dead before. I know what it's like. Chloe found me and pulled me back to the land of the living."

"That's not possible." Kara said.

"It happened." Lois said, lifting her head. "I know she did it. I don't know how it's possible. She's not an alien like you are, but Chloe; she's got to be the most powerful being in the universe."

"Lois" Kara smiled.

Lois straightened her back, obviously trying to fight the nausea.

"Chloe's not the most powerful being in the universe." Kara said. "I'm the most powerful woman you'll ever know."

"Nope. That's Chloe. Chloe fought death for me, and won." Lois said. "She overcame a universal certainty. If that's the most astonishing thing I've ever wrapped my mind around, I don't know what is."

Lois drank more coffee and wanted a cigarette in her hand. She had quit three years ago, but, when drunk, she always felt a need to smoke.

"So, why visit Earth?" Lois asked, rather loudly. The table across the way stopped talking, to stare at them.

"I'm not visiting. I'm a refuge now. My family, my entire planet is destroyed." Kara said, to encourage Lois to follow up with a probing question. Hopefully, one that would lead Kara into talking about Aago, her father, and her crystal.

Lois looked at Kara's pie. The smell of the warm, sticky filling was making her stomach clench. She couldn't take her eyes from the soft apple chunks. _Chunks, she thought._

"I'm gonna puke." Lois suddenly got up and made her way to the back of the restaurant. Kara sat solemnly in her seat, trying to ignore the nagging of her conscience.

* * *

"What a second." Chloe interrupted. "Do you not hear what you're saying? Clark, you're telling me, we're suppose to procreate?"

"Well, Chloe. I suppose for us, it could mean other things. We still have freewill you know, we're not birds."

"Well, you're supposed to be able to fly."

He looked at Chloe, who wore a face of incredulousness. He was losing the argument.

"Oh, com' on Chlo', I'm serious here." Clark said.

"Humans don't have pair-bonds" Chloe said sensibly.

"How do you know that?" Clark asked. "We like each other, reaching beyond the term 'friendship'. Pair-bonds change and adapt for each other. You've adapted for me. You said so tonight. And, I've changed for you, too."

"Clark!" Chloe shouted, as she uncomfortably shifted next to him. "Why do you believe this hocus pocus?"

"Because it makes sense Chloe. I'm the first to agree, there are a lot of what-ifs here, but a pair-bond, assuming that we are, explains something that's troubled me for almost three years. You can trigger my super-hearing."

"What do you mean?" Chloe said as her eyes dilated with concern.

"Okay, okay… Here's an example. Kara remained in suspended animation for eighteen years, because she couldn't even hear her ship crash land on Earth. You, were able to pull me out of my training stasis, when you called for me. You cut through the powerful, hypnotic trace my mind was in, and I woke up to save you."

"That's just one example, Clark. Where's the pattern?"

"Alright! Here's another one. Chloe, when you were dead for those few hours, I lost control of my hearing. My mind was desperate to find you. I never what to feel like that again."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but Clark wouldn't let her.

"And I know what you're going to say. That I was having a natural _human _reaction. I'm telling you, it was not a human reaction. I was devastated when Lionel told me Lana died, but I didn't lose control of my body. When you died, the bond was broken, and, I lost myself until I heard you call my name. I need you alive."

Astonishment didn't even begin to cover all the emotions that crawled across Chloe's face.

"I've got more examples if you need them, but it doesn't change a simple truth I learned long ago. When it comes to you, and my super-hearing, you're in charge. Not me."

"Clark, you should have told me." Chloe said, mortified. She crossed the room and prepared herself some ice water. She muttered under her breath. "This can't be right. In both those cases, I called for you by name."

Quietly, Clark said. "Even tonight, I found you, by listening for your heartbeat. Seriously, I think I could pick out your heartbeat, if I stood on the other side of the world. It's more than the pounding and the rush of circulation, it sounds so distinct." He pointed his finger at his head. "It's the bond we share."

Chloe brought Clark his own ice water, as she sat down on the coffee table to face him.

"No—there's another reason." She chugged her water until the ice cubes clinked. "I think I know what's going on."

"A Wall-of-Weird explanation?"

"Yes. The infection is in my heart, Clark." She talked as if she were trying to convince herself. "It sounds distinct to you, because—well, because my heart is full of kryptonite. Not because of voodoo."

Clark looked at her sternum, tempted to use his x-ray vision.

"No you don't" Chloe said, slapping her hand over his eyes. "Dr. Knox said that the 'concentration of meteor-rock in my heart was extraordinary'. I'm 'one-of-a-kind'."

Chloe removed her hand, revealing mischievous eyes. Clark looked like he wanted to say something to her. He seemed to be choking on his own respiration. He got up from the sofa and walked to the fireplace putting distance between them.

_Chloe—don't you see how wrong you are? _He had to tell her. "Um, Chlo'. You just proved you're supposed to be my mate. Your heart will weaken me. I'm pretty sure, sex… I mean, love." Clark was falling all over himself, he rushed it all out at once. "We could do it and be okay. You'd be okay. I mean."

Chloe's mouth hung open. _Sex with you might plaster me to the ceiling, she thought._

_Why are you looking at me, that way? _Clark returned to the couch to sit opposite from Chloe. His face was only a foot away from Chloe's now. His throat was soft from the cool drink. He was tired. He felt like giving in. He saw that she was still wearing the bracelet, _his_ bracelet. His mind was a circuit board of understanding and moral indecision. Chloe was his mate: his pair. He could be in her face, if he wanted. Or run his fingers through her hair. Our pull her into his lap.

The last time he had kissed her with intensity, was when they were sophomores in high school. He knew perfectly well how far one kiss with Chloe would take them. She could make him a father. Clark wanted to father a child, desperately. Chloe could give him the family he thought he'd never have. _One day, I'm not pulling back. _

Clark took Chloe's wrist in his hand and removed the bracelet. He handed the jewelry over to her. "It doesn't mean we have to. You understand that right? We still have to agree to things."

Chloe licked her upper lip, her body disappointed with Clark's retreat. Her mind understood that he was being honorable. He had Lana and she had Jimmy. They had freewill and obligations, but her voice reflected disappointment. "It's just seems like Fate and Destiny have teamed up to give us a huge hint."

* * *

After ten minutes went by, Kara got up from the booth and went to the Ladies' Room and found Lois. She was done vomiting, but looked awful. Her eyes were red and watery. Kara helped Lois up and assisted her to the sink. Lois washed her face with brown paper towels and pink, liquid soap.

"I wish I had a toothbrush." Lois moaned.

In a flash Kara ran and brought her friend a new toothbrush and some toothpaste. Lois scrubbed out her mouth, removing the acid burned in her tongue. Lois pulled her long hair into a loose knot and straightened her skirt, trying her best to look dignified.

"Are you feeling better?" Kara asked.

"A little. I owe you." Lois said. "I'm not being a very good friend, am I?"

"You're doing okay for the circumstances." Kara said. "I just thought, it would be different—if I told someone."

"You thought we'd be B-F-Fs?" Lois said.

"Something like that." Kara admitted. "I just want a companion and Clark…"

"Not everyone can be as tight as Chloe and Clark." Lois interrupted. "It's like they have some sort of bond. They're so like minded."

"Um"

Together, the women managed to come out of the Ladies' Room to gather their things. Kara requested the check. "Lois. I want to ask you, you didn't happen to see a blue crystal in the grain silo? It looks like an icicle."

"No, but I suspect I'm going to see flying monkeys. I better call Chloe, let her know what's going on."

"Please don't tell Chloe that I'm here, with you."

"Relax" Lois said, almost slurring her words.

Kara watched Lois dig through her purse. Lois opened her phone and dialed.

"Chloe? Kara just told me she's an alien."

_Oh my God, Lois! Kara thought. _

Kara heard Chloe's calm reply squeak through the tiny speaker and into Lois's ear.

"Lois—how many shots did you have before you cashed in the chips?"

"I have no idea. And that's so unlike me." Lois said. "I don't lose count, usually."

"How much money did you make?" Chloe asked.

"I made rent!" Lois said. "I remember that—for now."

Kara frowned. All she wanted was one person to share her secret with. How could she have misjudged Lois so grossly? She wasn't who she said she was at all. Lois didn't feel exceptional that Kara had chosen her to keep her secret. It completely didn't matter to her at all.

"Well, from my experience, don't have Kara fly you back to Smallville. Stick with the plane ticket. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Yeah—tomorrow's not going to be fun." Lois burped. "Bye"

"Why didn't you tell me you can fly? You can save me some money."

Kara gritted her teeth. _I did, you just don't remember! _Telling Lois her secret was a horrible mistake. Lois wasn't impressed at all. Kara wasn't amazing or special. She was just Kara—Clark's estranged cousin. Lois didn't want to be her confidante. She wanted Kara to be her taxi.

"You're drunk Lois." Kara said. "You should sleep it off."

"You're absolutely right" Lois uttered, as she slumped down the back of the booth.

* * *

Clark's face fell as he watched Chloe talk with Lois. Lois knew Kara was an alien, which, most likely meant, Lois knew he was an alien. Clark tried to think back to all those contingency plans he and Chloe devised for situations like this. They usually involved Clark begging Lois not to tell anyone that he's an alien and Chloe, offering herself up as the bad guy in the scenario, channeling pressure off of Clark.

Chloe hung up the phone.

"She knows" Clark said. "Kara kept saying she was going to tell her she's an alien."

"Relax, Lois is wasted" Chloe laughed. "She'll black out on the plane and not remember a thing. There's nothing to worry about."

"One day, it's gonna happen Chloe." Clark said. "For real."

"I'm sure it will be fine, when it does. Don't worry about it." Chloe added. "You have me."

"And you have me." Clark said, acknowledging the change in topic. One day, they were gonna to make love, maybe even tomorrow.

Clark looked at his watch, shocked to see that it was past six. "I need to leave and do chores. Take care of the cows."

"And Lana" Chloe said. She handed him his jacket. "Don't forget your reading assignment."

"I won't" Clark said.

As Clark put on his jacket, Chloe braved up to share something with him.

"Clark" Chloe said. "One thing that didn't get mentioned tonight."

Clark zipped up the bottom portion of his blue coat. "What's that?"

"This infection and the fact that I heal and brought Lois back," Chloe muttered. "Brace yourself for the possibility, I'm very long lived."

Clark's eyes shimmered and he smiled, reminding Chloe of younger and simpler days. He reached Chloe in two steps, and kissed her on the check. She was his friend and his companion, for his unnaturally long life. "You still need to eat and sleep."

"See you soon?"

Clark smiled. It was a rhetorical question. She already knew his answer, as he blurred his way back to the farm.

**TBC**

_I actually do feel that Lois would make an excellent secret keeper. Kara's timing is just poor. You'll see, because I'm not quite done yet. One more chapter and then it's complete._


	12. Definitions

_A/N: Rereading this, there's more FAIL than I thought. If any chapter gets a rewrite, it's this one. See final notes at the bottom._

_A/N: Three paragraphs in this story took me two weeks to write. I hope you can find them and comment. _

Scene 1 - Clark and Lana, end Clana

Scene 2 - Clark and Chloe, end Chlark

Scene 3 - Chloe and Jimmy, end Chimmy

Scene 4 - Kara and Lois, end Kois

Scene 5 - Lois and the Martian Manhunter, end story.

**Chapter 12: Definitions**

Clark noticed Lana's vehicle pulled up to the house when he returned from the pasture. He wasn't done with the farm chores, but, he could take a break. What he had learned, and accepted for himself--it just wasn't right or fair to Lana. He didn't hate the fact the she wasn't his pair, he just felt horribly guilty that there was something he couldn't share with her.

They were trying their best to be open and honest with each other. Yet, Clark suspected secrets were always going to be a part of their lives. He hid the fact he was an alien from her for too long. How many times had Lana asked him what his secret was? For each of those times, he lied. He wondered who they might be, had he told her at the end of junior year, like he originally wanted. The only reason why he wanted to tell her then was to keep her from going to art school in France.

The light between them variegated from happy colors to poisonous shades. Her presence was a waxy gloss of pigment. Like a child coloring in a cartoon book, Lana filled in his blank areas with interesting tones. She was an artist, as she could paint anyone into anything. Clark was only one her canvases.

Lana made him so happy at times. She stroked his ego with such strong, primary colors. When she stayed within the lines of his character, she made him solid. Those happy moments had earned Clark's affection, and she deserved a chance to be his pair bond too. He wanted to give her all the chances in the world to even things out. But, she had secrets, and now, once again, he did too. Maybe they were even. It was hard to know for sure how far away she drifted.

He had read the police record Chloe had on Lana. _How long has she been coloring outside the lines?_ Clark didn't believe Lex's statement, that she had stolen 10 million dollars from LuthorCorp, but he did now. Clark didn't know what he could do or say to her to make her understand that she should return that money. An ultimatum?

If Lana wanted to be a Kent, she would have to return the money.

Clark entered his home and found Lana arranging flowers in the dining room. The large, fragrant blooms and foliage could only come from a flower shop. Each cutting was nursed to perfection in a structure of enhanced colored-glass.

Her long hair flowed naturally and gracefully past her shoulders. She looked stunning in the natural light filtering through the common glass windows.

She turned as Clark's footsteps announced his arrival. She spoke. "Hey. I heard the police shut the B.C.E. clinic down and that Curtis Knox went AWOL. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Clark swallowed hard. _Lana had a hand in this, he realized. She must suspect Chloe's meteor-infection._ The only thing he had done was save Chloe. She was trying to put distance between herself and the contacts she had with the B.C.E. clinic, and was using him to do it.

"Turns out he was killing his patients."

Lana looked at Clark, a flash of remorse leaked through her face, revealing secret knowledge. If Chloe were hurt, how could Clark ever forgive her for not telling him what she suspected about Knox? Sasha's body had been found mutilated. That was splashed all over the news.

"Chloe's story got her in a little over her head." Clark said, stunned.

"Oh, my god. Is she okay?" Lana tried to recover from her telling slip, but she was concerned for Chloe's safety.

"You know Chloe. There's not a whole lot that can keep her down." Clark tested Lana, with what she might know about their friend. _Do you know that Chloe can't die? He thought._

"She's lucky to have someone like you in her life, Clark. We all are." Lana turned away from him, to finish the arrangement. She did not respond to Clark's hint.

Clark tried to figure out what his next step should be. Usually, this was his cue to let things be.

"What's wrong?" She muttered.

"Lex helped me find Knox."

Lana looked at Clark, trying to judge what he knew or might suspect of her involvement. Did Lex tell him that she went to him yesterday, asking him to shut down the clinic? Did Clark know that her information on Knox came from her spying on Lex?

"Well, he probably has an ulterior motive. Lex doesn't generally do things out of the kindness of his heart."

"He told me you stole 10 million from him." Clark said.

Lana froze, as Clark showed her the blackness of her actions. When it came to Lex, Lana allowed him to define her. Clark had an equally tender spot to his character. Lana decided to use it in her defense.

"You can see what he's doing, right?" Lana asked perfectly straight. "He's trying to destroy what we have all over again. Clark, that money was a part of the divorce settlement. I plan on using it to help the meteor-infected people who have been victimized by LuthorCorp."

As soon as Clark heard Lana uttered the words, "meteor-infected", he thought of Chloe. Lana wanted to help Chloe. Clark hugged Lana, and decided to let her off the hook. Maybe if he just gave Lana more of his time and more of his love, she could be saved.

"Don't let Lex's lies come between us. You know I'd never hide anything from you."

Lana was glad her face was pressed into Clark's ribs. Even she couldn't continue to feign her innocence.

* * *

"Hey" Chloe said.

"Hey, how are you?" Clark asked.

"I'm on my way to Metropolis. You'll be pleased to know, I had a major snore-a-thon after you left."

"Chlo' I'm glad you got some sleep."

"Yeah, I had this crazy dream. An alien told me I was his pair-bond, and I believed him for a while."

Clark was quiet.

"Hello?"

"Chloe" Clark sounded miffed.

"Ah, come on. Don't sound so hurt."

"So, do you not believe me anymore?"

"Clark I don't know what to think. If it's true. What does it mean?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything. It just, explains stuff."

"Stuff. Clark, your vocabulary is astonishing."

The pair was quiet again. Finally, Chloe spoke up.

"Clark. I'm on my way to see Jimmy. I'm going to try and salvage what's left of our relationship."

"I'm trying my best with Lana. I think, if I give her more love, that maybe, she'll heal from what Lex did."

Chloe could sense Clark's worry. "You should talk to her about this. Don't go back to how you were. She might understand. She knows you're otherworldly now."

"I don't know how to turn her around. It's like we need secrets in order for us to work. She says she hates secrets, but, she doesn't know how to protect me. Not like you do."

"I don't know what to say to Jimmy. He left me three voicemails and covered my absence at the Planet today. You don't know how paranoid he gets. Whatever you told him last night, I think I'm out of excuses."

There was a long pause before Clark spoke up. "You know I trust you."

"Yeah"

"Chloe--You can tell anyone you want about me. So, if telling Jimmy seems like the right thing to do. It's okay. You're my pair, and, I trust your instincts."

"Do you really mean that?" She whispered.

"I do" Clark said. "I care more about you, than I do for myself. I don't want you to hurt because of it. Keeping this secret, I don't want it to be your prison too."

"Clark!"

"Good luck" Clark said, cutting her off. He hung up the phone, before Chloe could object.

* * *

Jimmy thought his new infra-red scanner was useless. It sat on his desk as an interesting pile of spare parts. It had beeped to life for the briefest of moments last night. He heard a grinding static and buzz pour out of the machine. Kara was elated that their machine worked. She insisted that she could understand the noise and that it was "untranslatable" when Jimmy asked what she overheard.

The gizmo seemed to only work for her. Turning the knobs and adjusting the antenna didn't help. Jimmy wanted Kara to return to the Daily Planet for technical support.

He wouldn't call her though, because he was afraid of Clark.

He'd had crossed some-sort of boundary with him. Clark was so protective of Chloe. They might be friends, but they were also something else. He remembered Lana's pointers from last year. "If you want to be with Chloe, you're going to have to learn to like Clark. They're close. That's not going to change, and asking them to, it's the worst thing you could do."

Jimmy tried all last year to be pals with Clark Kent. No more tries after last night. Clark called him pathetic. And he was right. So long as they competed for Chloe's time, Jimmy knew he'd always lose.

Jimmy didn't have to put up with it. There was a new girl in his life now. Kara liked him. She sparkled like a new penny when she looked into his eyes. Just like Chloe, she was headstrong and smart, but unlike Chloe, she wasn't very street-wise. Jimmy could help her transition from life on rural farms, to the huge city of Metropolis.

_Should I pursue Kara, or stick with Chloe?_ He absent-mindedly stirred cream and sugar into his coffee, as he pondered the question at his work desk.

He didn't know what to say to Chloe. He really liked her, no, he loved her. He was pretty sure about that. They had been each other's first in what he thought was a summer of no consequences. When they reunited on Dark Thursday, he thought that they would be able to pick up from where they left off. They might be physical, but Jimmy knew that they were not intimate. More than sex, Jimmy wanted Chloe to completely trust and depend on him.

Right now, he couldn't even trust if she was going to show up like she promised.

When Jimmy looked up, he saw Chloe standing, staring at him as he was reflecting on their relationship. Jimmy glanced down at his watch, and found that she was right on time.

"Hey. There you are." Jimmy said.

Not only was Chloe keeping her date with him, she was 'dressed to kill'. He loved how her fair skin looked creamy smooth against the richness of her royal purple blouse.

"Remember me?" Jimmy said, adopting his goofiest and most endearing of mugs.

"Jimmy!" Her dimple seemed big. Jimmy was glad he could still make her smile.

"That's a good sign." Jimmy licked his lips, satisfied that he finally had Chloe's attention. "Your letter was a little 'Da Vinci Code,' and I'm no cryptologist, but... I brought this...to remind you why we belong together."

Jimmy picked up a cigar box from his table. He held it in front of her as if it were a prize. The timbre of his voice tightened a smidgeon, as he presented tokens from their past.

Chloe watched as Jimmy dragged a chair towards the end of his computer table. The feet and the wheels of the stool protested. Chloe accepted Jimmy's offer to sit next to him, as he carefully positioned the collection in front of her.

"Aaah" Chloe purred.

She couldn't believe that he still had some of this stuff! She picked up an old napkin with her number on it. Jimmy smiled as she fondled it.

"It's the cocktail napkin from that July Fourth party where you gave me your number."

Under the napkin, Chloe saw the photo-strip from their reunion date last fall.

"Oh, the Granville carnival. This was the best first date ever."

Jimmy took it from her and set it aside and revealed the best of the collection, a shard of broken blue art glass.

"And my favorite…a piece of stained glass from the bullpen that broke during that weird earthquake last fall."

Chloe barely remembered that there had been an earthquake on Dark Thursday too. She thought that the glass might be remnant from the window that was broken when the car went through it. Clark had saved her from the out-of-control car, by wrapping her into his arms, swiveling, and raising his hand to stop the car's momentum. He didn't let go until the broken stained-glass had settled to the floor.

"Okay, now I'm the one that needs the decoder ring." Chloe said, not able to figure out why Dark Thursday was important to Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed, almost dreamingly.

"We lost touch for the longest time, and the day that we bumped into each other again, the world... well, it literally shook."

Jimmy flicked the shard with his fingertips, producing a dull thwack. He was pleased with the sound.

"And if that's not a sign, I don't know what is."

Jimmy set the item back into his box for safe keeping.

_It's a sign alright. Chloe thought._

The stained-glass shard wasn't a reminder of Jimmy: it reminded her of Clark, and what they meant to each other.

She had kissed Clark after those colorful windows fell, because there was nothing left in the room to distort the light between them. A platonic love or a romantic love, those adjectives were as broken as the stained glass on the floor. They finally saw what everyone else did. There was only love between them. No color existed. No artist could define them. Together, they gave off a strong, unfiltered, colorless light. They saw their love, at the basement of the Planet, only to discover, it was the type of light, which could be the foundation of the world.

The glass witness that Jimmy had held before her only served to show what had to be. And for the first time, Chloe embraced Clark as her pair, and saw what she should do.

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry about all the craziness I've put you through in the last couple of weeks."

"Well, let's just agree that the future will be more normal. Deal?"

Very gently, Chloe leaned over and knowingly spoke. "You know, I don't think I can make you that promise. I don't think things will ever be 'normal' between the two of us."

Jimmy's definition of normal was a relationship without Clark around her.

Jimmy stood. He put his hand on his hip and looked around for something else to focus on. His eyes returned to the infra-red scanner he made with Kara. He checked Chloe's face again, as she wrinkled her brow, trying to not to be harsh, but definitely—most definitely—being firm. She wasn't going to give up Clark. Not for him. Not for anyone at all.

"Okay. Wait a sec." Jimmy started to pace around her, uncertain how to express his complete disappointment. "Is this because of Kara?"

Chloe started to shake her head. _No, Kara has nothing to do with this._

Jimmy continued. "Because after all the times that you left me on hold to go run off and help Clark, I'd hate to think that you're gonna give me a hard time for helping Kara once."

"No, this isn't about Kara. This is about me. This is entirely me." She was on her feet too. She grabbed his biceps, trying to slow him down. Tears were rolling down her face. Jimmy had been her boyfriend, and even though she knew it was better to let him go, it was the hardest thing to do.

"What's going on, Chloe?"

_I can't explain this Jimmy. _She shook her head as sorrow and regret continued to flow from her eyes.

"Um... If you can't say it... try some sign language or subtitles."

"I can't. I'm sorry." She reached up and wiped her face, smoothing the wetness across her checks.

"So am I."

Taking a step back from Chloe, Jimmy forced himself to take her portrait in. Jimmy noticed her blouse had a red horizontal line below her bust. It was a reminder to him, that Clark had his arms around her. Chloe belonged to Clark.

"'Cause I've tried really, really hard to be the understanding boyfriend, but there's only so much a guy can take before there's nothing else to do but jump."

"I don't know what to say." Chloe couldn't honestly tell Jimmy anymore than she and Clark were just friends. Telling and explaining that Clark was her pair was out of the question.

"Maybe that earthquake wasn't a sign. Maybe it was a giant fluke just like this relationship."

"Maybe you're right."

"You know what? I can't do this anymore, Chloe. I can't."

He gave her one last moment to change her mind, as more tears rolled down her face. She could stop him from walking away, but because she didn't, Jimmy felt justified. For more than a year, he's felt the pressure of never measuring up to Clark--never being able to come before him. She turned away from him ashamed.

Emotional relief came, removing some of the stripes and stings of a failing romance. It was over. It wasn't his fault. It was her unwillingness to trust him, and her unnatural bond to Clark Kent, that caused them to fail.

* * *

Kara brought Lois some coffee as they sat down together in LAX. Lois took it gratefully.

"Tasty, but not as good as the Talon's" she complained.

"I can go and get some?" Kara offered.

"Don't bother." Lois said. She winked at her. "It's not the coffee that's bad, but the fact it wasn't made by my favorite alien barista."

"Honestly, Lois." Kara said. "I didn't think you were going to remember. You were really, really, drunk last night."

"I suppose you haven't seen anything like that before."

Kara hunched unattractively in her red, halter dress. "No" She smiled at her. "You showed me something that was only academic before."

Lois snorted, drawing the hot beverage into her nasal cavity.

"Glad to be of service." Lois coughed.

Kara chuckled too, as she patted Lois's back and handed her a napkin.

Lois let Kara take the cup from her. Her head hurt still from the evening of vodka shots.

"Lois" Kara asked. "Is it too much to ask you not to tell anyone that I'm an alien."

Lois rolled her eyes, understanding that she already screwed up. "I told Chloe. I'm sorry."

"I know. I was there. Remember?"

"Right" Lois drew her legs to her chest and hugged them. "She knew already, didn't she?"

"She knows."

Lois lifted her head and stared intently at the blonde woman. "Clark?"

Kara shifted her eyes and nodded.

"I see." Lois rested her head down again. "I can't believe those two. Keeping something like this from me."

"Lois—please leave them alone. They need to figure out who they are together first. They're still defining their relationship. I'm sure, once they're ready for you to know, they'll tell you."

"Clark's with Lana again" Lois said. "He's a moron."

Kara got up and threw away the coffee. As she did so, she bumped into a tall, familiar black man. Her skin crawled in disgust. She ignored him as best she could, to focus on Lois.

"You better hurry" Kara said. "The line for the TSA check is very long."

Lois stood and grabbed the handle of her carry-on luggage. Her driver's license was in her hand. She followed Kara's lead down the well-worn, dingy hallway of the concourse. Before she stepped forward to take her place, she felt Kara's hand on her shoulder.

"Lois" Kara said. "I'm leaving Smallville for a while."

"Where are you going?"

Kara ignored the question. "Can I get a hug?"

"Of course" Lois said. Lois allowed the younger woman to grasp her around the shoulders, in a brief, but friendly exchange. "As weird as last night was, I'm glad it happened."

Kara smiled. "Have a safe flight Lois."

"Thanks"

* * *

Lois boarded the plane. She was torn. She really wanted to ask Chloe about Kara, but, she didn't think she could feign her knowledge about Clark too. Lois had the option of pretending that she had in fact, blacked out the events of last night. To several degrees, it would be fun. She could drop giant sized anvils that she knew the secret of the Kent family, and see Clark and Chloe on panic mode.

It was an interesting choice and she knew she'd have fun busting Clark's ass over it.

She laughed heartily to herself. _Oh Clark! You really are the universal dork._

And of course, she toyed with dropping the bomb on him. _Hey Clark! Kara told me the Kent family secret. Why is it that you never told me? Clearly, you must be ashamed of what you are or you think I'm not a good friend. Which is it?_

But the fun wouldn't last. Clark would get weird with her and then, so would Chloe. Lois shrugged, as she decided it would be best, just to pretend like last night had never happened. Even though, more and more memories seemed to be coming back to her.

The whole situation was funny, and a good distraction from her headache.

_Have I seen Clark use his powers? _

There was evidence of weirdness all around him. Lois chuckled, thinking about that red barn door that nearly landed on her from above. Clark had to be behind that one, although, he was sick at the time. Maybe he sneezed it off the hinges and that was why it fell out of the sky.

Didn't he fall out of the sky, naked no less. _Oh man. This makes so much sense now. And Chloe knows. She's a confidante for Clark. _

Lois stowed her carry-on underneath the seat in front of her. Her neighbor was resting. He had a small pillow propped up blocking his face. Her fingers itched to write out her thoughts, but she quelled that urge. Lois didn't want to run the risk of the wrong person reading those notes. She sat quietly, and let different ideas take shape inside of her.

A flight attendant came by, and offered to make very expensive drinks. The man next to her blinked his eyes open and smiled at his neighbor. He ordered.

"I'll have a bloody Mary and give this lady whatever she wants." He said. "I don't like drinking alone."

"Just tomato juice." Lois decided. Turning to her benefactor, she politely thanked him.

"It's my pleasure." The black man said. "You look like you have a good story to share, Miss?"

Lois froze. She knew this man already, and her mind started to hum as all her memories rebooted.

"You're the man that follows Chloe." Lois said. "You're the one that get's inside my head and changes things!"

"And I have to do that again."

"No" Lois argued. "Who are you? Why do you do this?"

"I am an alien from Mars. I first came to Earth five hundred years ago, and I allowed my visit to be recorded." He said. "I broke every traveler's code of ethics in existence—and I started a family with humans." He paused. "I was brought to council on Krypton, for my crimes, and forced to leave the love of my life.

"The House of El saved me from banishment and prison. I became indentured to them. To pay for my past crimes, I was a mercenary for the Els, until Jor-El had enough and freed me. In my gratitude, I promised him my assistance with anything. Krypton was in a civil war, and I thought my experiences and powers would be used to save Krypton from destruction.

"I was wrong.

"He let me come back to Earth, and find my children. From them, I found an infant girl, whom I selected as a bride for Jor-El's son, Kal-El. Jor-El sent Kal-El to Earth, and I made sure Chloe Sullivan found her way to Clark Kent's life."

Lois looked at him shocked. "I had no idea. You're telling me, that Chloe's not human either."

"She is human, but more than human." The black man explained. "Her genes, like those of my family, can mutate and adapt to what's called of her."

"She's like a sister to me. I want to know this!" Lois felt a single tear escape her eye.

The man exhaled. "You're a very stubborn subject. Eventually, I'm not going to be able to hide all the things you've seen and witnessed. You will be called to your own role, as you are Chloe's closest family, but, they're not ready yet, are they?"

Lois gritted her teeth. She could feel him inside her head again, as he poked around. He wandered the labyrinth of her unconscious. Kara was also on her mind. Lois worried about her loneliness. He grabbed Kara and pushed her into the tomb of her heart. Only her mother's ghost went there. Then, he moved his confession, into a deeper and more primal part of her brain. He told the little girl inside of her, not to worry, one day, she would be, a confidante for Kara.

**The End**

_Author's Final Notes: Thank you for reading "A Confidante for Kara" or "The Confidantes". This story started out as a challenge. The task was simple, use Kara in an intelligent way. She was lacking in my first long story fic, "I Choose You". In the process of writing this story, I came to really like Kara and I really hate how she was used by the CW. She actually could have been great as an expert in all things Kryptonian. What we got instead was just lame. If you thought I did a good job with Kara, let me know and rec the work to Kara fans out there._

_**Thoughts on this chapter**_

_Something's off with the Clana scene--I'm really trying to point out the fact that the Clana relationship is a reactive one. Clana reacts to one another, they don't experience things in a proactive way. Therefore, Lana's a painter that tries to color relationships. Contrast that to Chimmy's talk and Chloe's realization that without outside influences coloring things, there's a very strong love and light between her and Clark. (Is that still confusing?)_

_The Chlark scene over the phone where Clark tells Chloe that she could share his secret, that he's not gonna let it be a burden on her, I can sort see of Clark doing that. However, I don't particularly like it myself. I added it to the chapter after my Beta reader came back with comments. I think that Clark knows that in the end, Chloe's not ever going to tell anyone about him or his Kryptonian genetics. But Clark telling Chloe that she has the option empowers her and gives her leverage in the Chimmy scene, therefore, I kept it. Giving Chloe options on what to do makes her decision more relevant to this story._

_The Kara and Lois scene at the end--I would love for Lois to know about Kara's secret. I honestly wish that Lois could know about Kara, and I think it's still possible at this point. I need to see how the series ends and I may rewrite the last two scenes. Kara runs away from Smallville and when Lois and Kara reunite, it's in Fracture, when Kara has amnesia. Lois hunting down Kara makes sense if Lois is Kara's confidante. I don't think there's a scene between Kara and Lois that would interfer with Lois knowing the secret, because either Kara's has amnesia or Kara's Brainiac._

_To remove Lois's knowledge of Kara--I had the Manhunter do it, as he has psi powers. Yes, it's a weird end. I get it._

_But thank you again for reading this story. It's quite possibly, the tightests thing I've ever written. I'm proud of this piece. I"m not saying its perfect, but...it uses a lot of canon to support my belief that Chlark has an incredible friendship and bond. _


End file.
